My High School Life
by xrawrapandax
Summary: Amu & her girls transfer to a rich high school. They have looks, money, and mansion to be fabulous. But what happens when there's a group of guys at school who happen to be popular, handsome, rich, and live right next door? High school will be pretty fun
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who encouraged me to continue with my new story. I know that High School Tromance or Love Camp isn't all that interesting... because well my beginning chapters suck. But hey (: as you go on typing more chapters on fanfiction you learn to improve yourself.  
**

**I don't own Shugo Chara at all or ANYTHING that is copyrighted of brand name. (:  
**

* * *

*****IMPORTANT: Please skip down until you see the next horizontal line***  
**

**~x~My High School Life~x~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

You know how life is in high school. It's all about your status, clothes, looks, and boyfriend. Let me introduce you to the status pyramid. You've got the nerds, dorks, geeks, and nobodies at the bottom, then the loners, then the losers, then the emos and goths, then the stoners, then the averages, then the people who are friends with everybody, and then the preps, and finally last but not least, the populars. High school is an important key in your life, so it's best to be at least an average in the pyramid, or else your life will be ruined forever. You've got all these different groups during these years of your late teenage life. FOBS, Wanna-Be's, gangsters, Asian crews, Mexicans, blacks, Indians, English, etc. EVERYBODY belongs into some type of group or pyramid level. I'm not trying to offend you of race if that's what you are thinking right now, it's just facts. So you see, high school actually is built in a complicated way.

It isn't about fitting in and having sex and drugs. I mean, you're throwing your life away! It's about how you live it during those four years. To be honest, I never had my cherry 'popped' yet. And I don't plan on it to soon. Girls I know already have and trust me, their life is jacked up. Maybe it may seem like I'm a flirt, but that's just my personality.

My name? Hinamori Amu, junior, and I'm at the top of the pyramid. I'm a popular, along with head cheerleader, daughter of millionaires Hinamori Tsumugu and Midori, older sister of Hinamori Ami. My friends are Mashiro Rima (junior), Hoshina Utau (junior), de Morcerf Yamamoto Lulu (junior), and Yuiki Yaya, (sophomore). We are part of the top of the pyramid and one of the best girl cheerleaders in the history of Seiyo High, my school. But we're not mean and stuck up if that's what you're thinking right now. Sure, we're a bit judging and serious about physical characteristics, but we are people who are nice to others. That's what makes us so famous in a good way. We are what keeps this school running, we are the pride of Seiyo High. Everybody _loves_ us because we aren't like those snotty bitches you see in movies. We are all rich and live in those fancy mansions you see in movies, but that isn't something we brag about. It's the thought from the heart that counts. Each year, for every charity fundraiser or donation, we are always handing in big bucks to the cause because we love doing these types of things. So don't judge us and think that we're cold-hearted!

My friends and I are all smart and make straight A's, so that is going to look terrific on our college applications. But if you think we brag too much, you should meet Tsukiyomi Ikuto (senior), Fujisaki Nagihiko (senior), Soma Kukai (senior), Hotori Tadase (senior), and Sanjo Kairi (junior). They are real major asses. Okay well not _all _of them. Just one. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The rest are actually pretty awesome people. They of course, have parents who are millionaires too. So I guess you can see how we all know each other.

We all have three out of eight classes together. It's totally impossible in a way, but those classes are only first period (which is athletics, us being cheerleaders and them being football players), fourth period (Home Ec and lunch), and eight period which is just a blow-off slacking period. Yea they don't require much at this school. But those classes have all ten of us together. The rest of us are all split up.

"Hello? Earth to Amu?"

"..."

"Amu..."

"..."

"I like to, lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick you from the head to the toe. I like to—"

"Shut the hell up Ikuto." I growled.

"It's not my fault you're day dreaming." His infamous smirk appeared.

Meet Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the king of all major asses. He has midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes, and is the quarterback on our football team. Pretty handsome for an 18 year old senior—oops, correction. Pretty _hot for_ an 18 year old senior. He is the best looking guy in the whole school. Guys envy him, girls fall head over heels for them. But he doesn't care. He likes me, but I don't like him. He doesn't date (only if it's me). Ever since I was a freshmen, he had his eye on me which made my life sort of hell since he was around me twenty four-seven. But after that year he started to fall back and hung out with his friends. Soma Kukai, orange hair, second most popular, wide receiver. Fujisaki Nagihiko, long purple hair, the third most popular guy, he is the line backer in football. Hotori Tadase, blond hair, fourth most popular, corner back position. And last but not least, Sanjo Kairi, dark green hair, fifth most popular guy, and the running back.

So you pretty much now know the people I hang out with.

"Amu, are you going to come over and work on the English project after school with me?" My best friend Rima asked.

"Yea I guess." I replied nonchalantly as I smoothed out my pink and black plaid Burberry skirt.

"Amu was supposed to come over to my house and help me plan for the costume party!" Utau complained.

I sweat dropped. "Utau... that isn't for another four weeks."

"...Oh..."

"Well obviously you guys are all losers because I'm flying out to Paris for the weekend." Lulu told us mockingly.

"..." We all threw a piece of food at her.

"Ow! Guys, I'm just joking! Geez..." She muttered.

"And we care about your plans why?" Ikuto said boredly as he examined his 40-carat Rolex watch.

"Shut up Mr. Ass." I scolded.

"Now now, watch your language Amu-chan." Nagihiko laughed.

"Hey we all cuss so what's the deal?" Kukai joined in.

"This excludes me and Yaya." Kairi yawned.

"But of course." Tadase grinned.

We all stood up and emptied our trays. Lunch was over.

"Time to go back to Home Ec." Yaya whined.

"Hey, at least next week we get to do that baby project." Kairi chuckled.

"Yea, that's gonna add to the other head ache I have at home from my brother." She giggled.

We all filed in as the warning bell rang. All of us took our seat at tables. It was organized in partners. Boy girl partners actually. I'm sure you can pretty much guess our partners. All the boys were allowed to pick. Girls would be next semester. It was Ikuto and I, Nagihiko and Rima, Kukai and Utau, Tadase and Lulu, and Kairi and Yaya.

"Okay class settle down. Today we are going to try our luck at making our own cakes from batter. You all will start with a plain cake batter mix and from there you will add various ingredients to create a dish. The pair with the best tasting and looking cake wins an extra day of break from our upcoming baby project. Now get to work~!" The teacher told us jubilantly.

I grabbed the cake box placed at my elbow and slid my finger through the flaps. As I ripped it open, Ikuto set a plastic bowl in front of me and I poured it in.

"Eggs." I commanded.

He handed me a couple without saying anything.

"What, no rude and perverted remarks?" I eyed him cautiously.

"What, I can't stay quiet for a few minutes without you noticing?" He smirked.

"Shut up and hand me the vanilla extract."

I carefully tapped the eggs on the rim of the bowl and opened them carefully. I grabbed a whisk and started beating the mixture together. Ikuto measured a two teaspoons of extract and added that in along with a cup of sugar while I vigorously beat the batter. He added in a measure of salt and sprayed a cake pan. When I finished with getting all the lumps out I poured it in and he popped it into the pre-heated oven.

"What are we making to the icing, topping, whatever, whatever?"

"Well Ikuto, if you weren't too busy trying to keep your Armani shirt from getting stained you'd help me." I laughed.

"Hey, I get my whole closet dry cleaned every weekend whether I wear it or not and this is brand new." He chuckled.

"How about a strawberry-mango based icing then?"

"As long as I don't have to cook."

"Lazy ass..." I muttered.

**~x~xSoccerluver04x~x~**

The bell rang as we all walked out of school. The usual routine; we, as in the ten of us, walk out first as all the kids part because... well... that's just the way they treat us.

"Haha we won!" Lulu sing-songed.

"That's because you always go to Paris, where they make all those elegant deserts." Rima frowned.

"Ugh... Guys hush. Stupid chemistry teacher made me take a gazillion notes today." I groaned.

"Haha! Well bye guys! Me and Amu have to go work on our project." Rima waved as she grabbed my arm and led me to my Audi. (I had five other cars at home.)

"Rima, don't pull so hard. My head hurts." I giggled.

"Well we have to start ASAP! And besides, I've got a pair 7 For All Mankind jeans that I don't fit. Maybe they'll be better on you." She smiled.

"Okay, whatever." I laughed.

As we drove to her mansion, we talked about various things from the day and occasionally brought up the homecoming topic.

"I want to go with Nagi," She told me dreamily. "What about you? Ikuto?"

"Don't remind me of freshmen and sophomore year, girl! He wouldn't stop asking me." I huffed.

"Yea, yea. I know that you really want to go with him on the inside Amu." She grinned furtively.

"In his dreams!"

**~x~xSoccerluver04x~x~**

Rima and I were sprawled across her gigantic bed with textbooks open and a laptop with an internet browser open.

"I hate English." Rima sighed.

"Well at least it help us with the SAT." I joked teasingly.

"Ugh Amu you're such a nerd." She rolled her eyes at me.

"It's not my fault I want to get into a good college! Its like... My life was already made for me! I'm head cheerleader, I'm making a 3.9 grade average, my family is stinkin' rich, I've got everything I wanted, my friends are the coolest people I ever met, and boys are crushing on me!" I dreamily sighed.

Rima looked at me like I had just lost my sanity. "You also forgot to say that you're pretty."

"Well, I don't like to brag." I grinned.

"..." Rima chucked a pillow at me.

"Hey!" I giggled.

"Okay no more joking around, time to get to business!" Rima clapped her hands determinedly.

"Right... right after I check my Facebook!" I squealed.

"..."

I sighed. "Fine..."

The rest of the day I spent at her house. We worked late into the night and I ended up sleeping over. My parents don't mind though, I just had to inform them beforehand. Rima already had a dresser of my own clothes here so the next morning we got ready and I drove us to school. Usually I'd drive in a different car but I felt too lazy to drive the few miles. As I pulled into the parking lot, a familiar black Ferrari drove next to us. Ikuto's car. Well, that didn't matter. I already had a white one at home along with a silver Lamborghini and three other luxury cars. As we got out, he took off his designer sunglasses and smirked. I merely rolled my eyes at him. He's such a show off. I walked up the steps of the school in a pair of converses and a hot pink Juicy Couture sweatsuit. As I walked in the doors of the gym with Rima right behind me, Nagihiko and Kukai looked up from their warm-ups and waved. Then, guessing that Ikuto was behind us, the shouted out an energetic "Yo!" and went back to push-ups. Rima and I headed for the girls locker room, where we found Utau and Lulu who told us that Yaya wouldn't be here today, because she apparently had a pimple on her cheek. We quickly dressed out and jogged to where the rest of the squad was waiting. Our cheer leading uniforms were black, gold, and white—for some apparent reason, because of the meaning of the colors. Our school mascot was the tigers. I handed out black and gold pom-poms and when I whistled, everyone got into formation.

"Start with herkie, herkie, back hand spring, front hand spring, herkie!" I ordered.

Our coach started the music to give us a beat and we immediately started our warm-ups. I gave more challenging orders after that but my squad nailed it. After our warm-ups, we started to practice our routine for the upcoming football game and homecoming. A few of us wobbled on the pyramids and when we were in the air, but our coach called out encouraging words and we got the hang of it. About an hour and a half passed before it was time to go to the locker rooms and get ready for second period. The girls rested on the black floor mats and focused on me.

"Good job today, girls!" I smiled. "We all have potential on this squad, and I'm not just talking about me, I'm talking about all of us. We each have an equal chance to be head cheerleader but you all voted for me and I'm going to do my best to show you that I deserved it. Thanks for all your effort today! Go shower!"

Utau, Rima, and Lulu walked by my side as we headed to the practice rooms. The football players were just now jogging in, all muddy and covered with sweat. Ikuto passed us and he smirked at me, no surprise there. He's probably checking me out since our uniform was a little _tight_.

I rolled eyes playfully and continued to walk to the locker room. We changed, showered, and changed again. This time, I was wearing a purple blouse, black mini skirt, and the heels I wore this morning.

I was walking with Rima to second period while arranging my black and white polka-dotted satin tote bag until someone yanked it from my shoulder.

"Well well well, look who we have here. The girl who think she's all that, Hinamori Amu." A voice mocked.

* * *

**So was it good so far? lol.. and now for the second one.**

***This is the intro the the REAL story*  
**

* * *

******My High School Life**

******l**

******l**

******l**

High School isn't as complicated as you think it is. It's not about sex or drugs, or seeing who has the most friends, or who has the best wardrobe, or who has the most money. It's about enjoying yourself. And I, Hinamori Amu, am going to live my life to the fullest. I've got parents who are millionaires, Hinamori Tsumugu and Hinamori Midori, along with a cute little sister, Hinamori Ami. I have friends who are also rich like me. We've all known each other since we were little, our parents knew each other long before that. And miraculously, our mothers got pregnant in the same year which resulted us being born in the same year. Since then, we've been as close as sisters. I've got a brain that has gotten me straight A's in the past, and I've got one heck of a personality to match it too. I'm one of those girls that is different from others, and so are my friends. We are always cheerful and happy. Nothing can separate us. But if you do something that does, lets just say your life will be hell after that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

My alarm clock rang loudly as it vibrated on my night stand. I swiftly pushed the button and shot up it bed, a wide smile plastered to my face.

"Rise and shine girls! It's the first day of our junior year at a new high school!"

And just as quickly as I did, all of the four sleeping girls on my bedroom floor shot up also. We all scrambled into my gigantic master-bedroom-like bathroom as we hastily brushed our teeth. Using my shower stall, we all took quick showers and got dressed. As we crowded around my mirror with straighteners and curlers plugged in, we all excitedly talked about how our day would go.

"We all have three classes together!" Rima beamed jubilantly.

"We'll be the hot new transfer students at the school." Utau exclaimed.

"I hope there won't be jerk-faced boys." Lulu frowned.

"The food better be good." Yaya pouted.

"Oh hush up guys! Today will be absolutely _perfect_!" I grinned.

**~x~xSoccerluver04x~x~**

Our new school was three miles away and we were all seated in my white Ferrari singing along to the radio stopped at a red light.

"Man, Amu-chi you should have taken your silver Lamborghini!" Yaya whined.

"We don't want to attract too much attention Yaya." Rima muttered.

"We already are!" Utau laughed.

"Who's fault is it that they didn't want to take my other less flashy cars?" I questioned.

"...LULU!"

"W-What? No way! We all decided on this car unanimously!" She objected in a flustered manner.

Suddenly a black _Lamborghini _pulled up next to us. I could make our the faint outline of five people.

"Looks like we've got posers." Utau sighed.

"Who are those pompous people?" Rima narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever." I sighed nonchalantly as I rolled up my dark tinted window. That was enough attention.

The light turned green and both I and the jerk who drove the car next to me sped off. So it was a race huh? Well it's not like they're going the same direction as us right? Right?

We had less than half a mile to go and I stepped on the gas. _Please don't turn, please don't turn, please don't t_**— **they turned. Into the parking lot of the school that we are going to _go_ to.

"Looks like we've got..." My voice trailed off.

"Company." The other four murmured in unison.

The Lamborghini parked five spaces away from us so we all quickly stepped out. At this time, we all had our sunglasses on so they couldn't see our eyes. The girls and I quickly brushed off our matching pairs of True Religion skinny jeans and shirts. We decided to dress alike today, in case any of us got lost. I was wearing a black blouse with black knee-high All Star converses, my jeans tucked inside, Rima orange, Utau purple, Yaya yellow, and Lulu blue. We linked arms and Coach purses with our sunglasses still on and held our heads high and strutted towards the doors. Kids surrounded us and stared in awe.

"Who are they?" _New girls_.

"They are _so hot_!" _Thank you._

"Those girls look so pretty!" _Why thank you, too!_

"I heard they each live in mansions!" _True._

"I wonder if they are orphans..." _That would be false._

"I call dibs on the girl in the black." _Tru_**—**oh no he didn't.

Everyone suddenly went silent.

I whirled around and broke our 'chain'. "Who's the cocky idiot that said that?"

"Me." The crowd gasped and stepped aside to reveal five handsome looking boys. And one of them was smirking, obviously being the one that said that. He has midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. Two guys to the side of him had orange hair and green eyes, the other purple hair and brown eyes, and the other two on the other side of him had blond hair and ruby eyes, and dark green hair and dark brown.

"I think they're the five jerks who drove in that Lamborghini." Rima said monotonously.

"Yup."

"Yup."

"Yup."

"Retards."

Every one of the students stared at me in shock.

"No one has ever had enough courage to stand up to most popular person at Seiyo before!" Someone whispered.

"My, my. I see that one of them is a little feisty." The orange head commented.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"You know you want me." The blue-haired smirked.

"What_ever_, Blueberry!" I sneered.

"BURN!" Utau shouted, laughing. "Okay, fruit heads, see ya later!" She ended the conversation by pointing her finger at them and having a quick little giggle fit. Five seconds later, she grabbed all of our hands and ran into the school.

"Thanks... for... saving us from... those idiots." I told Utau in between my breathing.

"My hair!" Lulu exclaimed as she tried to push it back in place.

Yaya smiled at her reassuringly. "It's fine."

"You know what's convenient?" Rima asked us from behind.

"What?" We all asked.

"We all have top lockers next to each other."

"AH!"

**~x~xSoccerluver04x~x~**

After our little racket in the hallway, we all hurried to gym, first period. We all sat boredly against the bleacher wall as the coach rambled on and on about what the guidelines would be for the year. No one payed any attention—they were too busy discussing about this morning after discovering us in their class. And just when things couldn't get any more insipid, the so called 'group' walked in. In a matter of seconds, girls were nearly screaming my ears off and boys started shoving us just to get a better view. Talk about manners.

"Ow." I said, venom dripping from my voice.

"Uh oh..." Lulu gasped.

Utau cowered behind Rima.

"Help." Yaya squeaked.

"Has anyone heard of a thing called _respect_ and _self-control_? I am appalled at how you dare treat us like this and lose control over a petty group of boys!" I viciously grabbed the collar of a tall, buff guy and lifted him up off the ground.

"Why the hell did you shove me?" I growled.

"Uh, uh, well..."

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!" I screeched before letting go and shoving him away.

"Amu calm down." Rima soothed.

"Let's get out of here." I ordered.

The five of us stood up and strolled to the doors while Blueberry and his crew watched us intently with amusement in their eyes. Just before I grabbed the handle, the door swung back and revealed a handsome young man

Not any man, but my ex-boyfriend.

"It's.. It's.. It's─" I pointed in disbelief.

"Hi Amu-ex koi!" He grinned.

(We'll keep him a mystery okay? He's not a main character)

"AH!" I screamed in joy as I tackled him into a hug. I could tell that the whole entire gym of people was staring at me, even Bluey.

"Ooh looks like someone's getting jealous!" Utau sing-songed.

I grinned. "Can you help me make someone jealous?"

"Of course." He chuckled.

I winked. "Teddy-kun~!" I giggled as I said his nickname as sweetly as I could. He turned around and I jumped onto his back, wrapping my arms and legs around him. He turned around to face the crowd of students and smiled. "She's a keeper."

I pecked him on the cheek and stuck my tongue out at the arrogant bastard and his gang. "Suckers.." I mocked under my breath.

The girls and I exited the gym with "Teddy" still giving my a piggy-back ride. I hopped off as soon as I spotted a bench and hugged him again.

"Thanks!" I laughed as I high-fived him.

"His face was priceless!" Rima smiled.

So meet "Teddy". We went out for about two-years but the whole time, we just acted like brother and sister, there wasn't really much kissing or anything like that. So we both talked and finally realized what the situation was and so we split. It wasn't that hard actually. I didn't cry at all.

"I like this first day of school." I giggled.

"Anything for you Amu," He laughed while he ruffled my hair. "Well, I've got to go work now. See ya around."

**~x~xSoccerluver04x~x~**

The bell rang and at the end of the day, the girls and I were the first one out and in my car. I started the engine and as I backed out, we saw those annoying crap-load of boys and their leader, who was smirking right at me through the dark tinted windows. I growled and stepped on the gas, it took all of my will power to not run them over.

"Well, first day of school was easy." Yaya yawned as she stretched happily.

"And we all have a _long_ way to go." I muttered.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it so far? (: I hope you all enjoyed it. If it doesn't make sense, please say so in a PM or your review, and I will gladly type a paragraph on that part in a different way just for you ;D.**

**Please tell me which version is better [: and I will continue from there. Sorry for misspelling and errors. I just got home from spending Christmas with my family and I am really tired.. plus I have a few little cousins to watch.  
**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Please no flaming, just constructive criticism. I hope this is better than what I've had in my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yeahh.. I'm pretty much already killed since I haven't updated in the past half year.. I feel so badD:. But... good news! School is over and now I have time on my hands! Okay, so pretty much you guys picked the second version of my story. Don't get mad, people who picked the first version, because I think after this story I'll work on that!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or any brands of clothing and accessories in here!**

* * *

**Recap**

_The bell rang and at the end of the day, the girls and I were the first one out and in my car. I started the engine and as I backed out, we saw those annoying crap-load of boys and their leader, who was smirking right at me through those dark tinted windows. I growled and stepped on the gas, it took all of my will power to not run them over._

_"Well, first day of school was easy." Yaya yawned as she stretched happily._

_"And we all have a long way to go." I muttered._

**End of Recap**

**Getting to Know Each Other**

"Girls! Hurry up!" I yelled as I started the car.

"Wait Amu-chi! I forgot my purse!" Yaya complained as she went back inside.

"Time is ticking! We have to get there early! I have cheer leading tryouts at 7 and volleyball at 8!" I shouted.

"I'll be waiting with Amu since I'm trying out for volleyball also." Lulu chimes.

"I have soccer." Rima mutters.

"Dance." says Utau.

"And I have basketball~!" Yaya chirps as she locks the garage door and hops into the car.

The drive to school didn't take that long, and thankfully, we didn't see those guys from yesterday, probably because it was still so early. The good thing about coming to school at 7 in the morning was that there was plenty of parking spaces, and I picked one near the front. We quickly unloaded ourselves from my car and went our separate ways, whispering 'good lucks' and 'you'll do fine' as we parted. Lulu and I walked to the gym because that was where the cheer leading and volleyball tryouts took place. As soon as I opened the doors, the breeze of the chilly air conditioning hit my face. I saw other girls stretching and talking with their friends while some others were on the mats practicing their handsprings and cartwheels. Lulu picked a deserted bench and I dropped my duffel bag next to her.

"I don't think you will have much competition Amu!" She smiled.

"Same here.. I guess those gymnastics lessons from the previous years are going to pay off," I grinned as I took off my sweatpants and tee. I had worn some short shorts and a tank top underneath, which was what I was going to do my tryout in.

The coach blew her whistle and we all lined up on the mats.

"Okay girls here's the deal. You have 5 minutes each to show us your routine and prove that you are going to be a great cheerleader. After all, this school is the best of the best, and we need girls who can show that. Now remember, do your best and even if you mess up, keep going. The results will be posted tomorrow morning before school along with all of the other sporting results in case you all were going to tryout for a sport."

She blew her whistle and started calling out last names by alphabetical order. We all lined up and when we were in order, the tryouts began. I looked back and forth and counted all the girls. A good 75 girls were here to be cheer leaders, but there were only 25 spots available on the squad. We all quietly watched as each girl did her routine. Some girls were pretty decent, and some messed up really bad. Before I knew it, it was my turn and half the girls were sitting against the wall and the other half stood in line behind me.

I didn't waste any time. I started doing herkies, toe touches, hand springs, cartwheels, you name it, everything there was to the moves in the cheer leading book. My five minutes went by way too fast and before I knew it, coach called time and motioned for the next girl. I looked at everyone and they all stared back at me with wonder and amazement in their eyes. Except... one brown haired girl. She was one of the last people in line and she gave me a snobby look.

Lulu walked up to me holding my duffel bag and handing me a towel. "You did so good! That was the best routine so far!"

I smiled. "Thanks! Now lets go to the other side of the gym."

We walked over and I saw a whole bunch of guys all over the place.

"What is this?" I asked Lulu.

"The guys? Oh, they're here for football tryouts." She whispered. "And I think you should pull up your tank top.. three o'clock."

I looked to my right and standing right there was Blueberry and his crew and Bluey was looking straight at me.

"Lulu, I still don't get it... why does that guy even try? I can't stand him, especially the way he treats me and talks to me!" I said in disgust.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know either Amu, I guess he wants what he can't have."

We walked over to the area where all the girls were stretching and practicing with partners. Lulu and I set our things down and started to practice bumping and setting to each other. Pretty soon, I started getting thirsty and the thought occurred to me that I left my water bottle on the other side. I told Lulu that I'd be right back and jogged to the other side. The cheer leading tryouts almost over, and the girl who was doing her routine was that brunette girl. I picked up my bottle and took a swig as I watched her. Her routine was flawless and I had to admit it was pretty good, but then again, I know I did better.

It wasn't before long when the volleyball coach blew her whistle. It was pretty much the same thing as cheer leading, but instead, the coach was hitting it over to you and you would have to bump, set, and spike a few times. The tryouts went by really fast and we were soon all going into the girls locker room and changing into our other clothes. It was only the second day of school, so nobody got to use the shower stalls yet. Lulu and I walked out of the locker room together and headed towards the bleachers, since first period was our athletics class. As we walked past the locker room, we heard a couple of wolf whistles.

"Slow down there girls, what's the rush?"

Lulu rolled her eyes as we faced the person who said that.

Leaning against the wall was that orange headed kid grinning at us and standing next to him was the green headed one. They started walking towards us with their hands in their pockets. As they got closer, I could see the well-defined muscles of the orange haired guy. I wiggled my eyebrows at Lulu and we giggled quietly.

"Yo, I'm Souma Kukai." He grinned.

"Sanjo Kairi."

"Well I'm Hinamori Amu." I smiled a sarcastic smile.

"De Morcerf Yamamoto Lulu."

"Well, nice to meet 'cha girls. Sorry about the rough start we had yesterday, Ikuto can be a real idiot sometimes, I think he was on something." Kukai laughed.

"Who's Ikuto?" I asked.

"Me." The blue haired guy came out of nowhere. He was wearing a muscle tee and shorts and rubbing his damp hair with his towel. Now this guy, he had bigger guns than Kukai, it almost made me want to run up to him and have him pick me up in his arms. But of course, I didn't let that happen, I merely crossed my arms.

"Oh. The hot head from yesterday."

He smirked. "Yeah, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I already know who you are, cutie."

I rolled my eyes.

"So you guys tried out for the football team?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, all five of us did." Kairi replied.

"Five? Oh yeah, there's two more guys missing." said Lulu.

"Hello there, Fujisaki Nagihiko." The purple haired guy told us as he too, appeared out of nowhere.

"Hotori Tadase." Said the blonde standing behind him. He smiled at Lulu and she blushed and fidgeted with her fingers.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other as I put my hands on my hips. "So do you guys think you'll make the team?"

"Pft, _think_? We know we'll make it! We're the best football players in the school! Especially Ikuto, he's the one who always leads us to victory!" Kukai laughed as he nodded his head at him. "So what did you girls try out for?

"Lulu and I both tried out for volleyball and I also tried out for cheer leading." I told them.

"Ahh, so that was why you looked hot." Ikuto commented, smirking.

"You are such an arrogant bastard." I muttered.

"I guess I'm going to see you cheering for me at my games, you're gonna be shaking your ass and jumping up and down for me." He teased.

"In your dreams."

"So where are all your other friends?" Nagihiko asked.

And as if right on cue...

"Amu-chi!"

"There." I laughed, pointed towards the direction from which my name came from.

I stopped laughing and when I finally calmed down, I saw Ikuto looking at me intently. "What? Stop staring at me."

"Nothing, don't flatter yourself." He murmured as he stepped back inside the locker room.

I gave him a weird look and glanced at Kukai for help. All he did was shrug and grin, and so did all the other guys.

"Amu!" I heard Rima's voice say.

I turned around and smiled at them. "Hey guys!"

Once me and my group were re-united again, we all went through the whole jazz of introductions. Before we knew it, the bell rang, signaling that we had ten minutes left until school started.

"Let's go sit on the bleachers." I told everyone.

Ikuto finally came out of the locker room, and I noticed that he changed shirts. I guess no one felt like dressing up today, because the girls and I wore sweat pants that were the length of capris and a loose tee and the guys wore shorts and a t-shirt.

"Guys this is Ikuto... Ikuto meet Rima, Utau, and Yaya." I said as I pointed at the girls.

"Is this the dick head who thinks he can get you?" Utau asked me, glaring at him.

He eyed her curiously. "Hn. Yes, that would be me."

Rima shuffled her feet towards me and narrowed her eyes at Ikuto. "I don't like him, Amu." She hissed.

I merely laughed, it was pretty obvious.

We all headed up towards the top of the bleachers and picked an area to sit in. All of the kids below stared up at us in awe and started whispering excitedly to one another while pointing at us. I sighed and took out my cell phone. I had one unread text.

_To: Amu, Rima, Yaya, Lulu; What do you want to do after school? -Utau_

Utau send us a group text chat, meaning that if we replied, it would be sent to all the other girls' phones. Utau had her connections, and she specially made a certain phone for all of us. She made sure that there was 5-way calling instead of 3-way calling and when her connections made the phone, she let us each design it. It was pretty costly, but knowing Utau, she actually got them free.

_I dunno, I wanna hang out with these guys, they seem pretty cool!(: -Lulu_

_This Nagihiko guy irks me. D: -Rima_

_GUYS! Look at Kukai, Yaya thinks he needs to pull up his pants... :3 -Yaya_

We all looked at him, who at the moment, was trying to arm wrestle Nagihiko, who Rima was sitting next to. Me, being at the very top looked at his behind and of course, like Yaya tried to warn us, his smiley face boxers peeked out at us. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. The guys stopped their antics and looked at us peculiarly.

"What?" I said innocently.

They shook their heads and continued what they were doing.

_Ice cream place sound alright? -Amu_

_Yeahh -Rima_

_You bet - Utau_

_YUM! -Yaya_

_I'm in -Lulu_

We all put our phones away and did our own things. I reached into my duffel bag and pulled out my iPod. After putting in the headphones, I played a song and leaned back, closing my eyes. It didn't take that long for me to reach lala land, but right when I was fully entranced, I felt a gust of wind blowing in my right ear.

"AH!" I screamed, flailing my arms wildly, hitting everything in my arm range.

"Ow..."

I looked right and saw Ikuto pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, it's you." I frowned.

"Yup, the one and only." He smirked.

I huffed angrily and put away my iPod because I guess I wasn't going to be able to chill with this creep here. I crossed my legs and faced him.

"What do you want?"

"I want.." He leaned closer. "I want a school where there aren't any pitiful desperate people who try too hard to fit in."

"Oh, and you're not pitiful?" My brow raised.

He grunted. "Sure, say what you want, but you're just a new girl."

"Sorry, Tsukiyomi, I guess you're just mad someone didn't ogle over you for once."

"Ikuto."

I was caught off guard. "Huh?"

"Call me Ikuto."

".. Okay... Ikuto."

Suddenly his coy smile appeared on his face. "Good. Because that's what you'll be saying _alot_ when I take you over to my place and-"

"S-Shut up!" I glared menacingly.

He chuckled.

"Cute."

"Haha," I rolled my eyes. "How many times have you used that before?"

"Once, which is now." He smirked. "So let me get to know you better. What are you five doing here at my school?"

"_Your_ school? The last time I checked, this school was called Seiyo, not Ikuto. And we're here because we moved into Utau's grandparent's mansion not too far from this school. They died and their will said that they left their belongings and fortune all to her. So all five of us moved from the tiny city we lived in to here. Our parents are all great friends and they all stayed back in the city because they were always busy working, but even though their jobs consume a lot of time during the day, they make big money, so that's how me and the girls kind of get anything we want. For example, my car, as you saw. I have more than that though, it's sitting in the garage at home. We all can drive, but the girls are too girly most of the time and they aren't into cars so basically I'm the transportation person and pretty much all the cars belong to me..."

Ikuto nodded his head. "I see."

I shrugged. "So what's your story?"

Ikuto crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back. "The guys and I live in a mansion not too far from here either. My parents are busy working because they are the head of this large company so they actually just live in the building and gave the house all to me. Kukai, he's an orphan, but I've known him ever since we were little so we are pretty much brothers at heart. Kairi, his sister is always busy and she's never home so he ended up moving to my place. Tadase, he's a family friend and he got tired of his parents. And Nagihiko, like Kukai, I've known him since elementary school and me and Kukai always hung out with him. He took a liking to us and ran away from his home a few years ago and stays at my place. I'm always the one who goes places and the guys always tag along so I'm pretty much the driver since they get lazy at times. My garage is filled up with mostly my cars and we have a few motorcycles and stuff, but not that much. You and your friends should come over sometime then and you'll see."

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer sometime." I smiled.

He smirked. "Yeah, and I'll show you my room, and when you're inside, I'll lock the door and dim the lights and..."

"LALALA NOT LISTENING!" I said loudly as I covered my ears.

He chuckled.

"Why are you such a perv? You know that most girls don't like that."

"Ha, well the last time I checked, every girl in this school wants me." He replied.

"Every girl in the school but me and my friends." I countered.

The bell suddenly rang.

"Well we'll see about that." He smirked as he stood up and walked down the bleachers.

**After School**

The doors busted open as we ran through, squealing. At the moment, the guys were trying to chase us and tickle our sides to death. In a pretty short amount of time, my friends seemed to click with them instantly. I unlocked my car and we all hopped in, finally reaching safety. The boys all stopped running and collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

"Nice try you guys, but we're too fast." Rima taunted, sticking her tongue out.

"Rima," Nagihiko said in between breaths. "You are fast for someone so short."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know, thanks for pointing out the obvious!"

I laughed, feeling somewhat guilty for the boys sprawled out on the concrete. "Do you guys want to come with us to an ice cream shop?"

"Are you kidding me? Totally!" Kukai grinned.

I started the engine and waited for Ikuto to start his. As soon as we all were ready, I led them out of the parking lot and towards the ice cream shop. We turned on the radio and a hit song was playing. The girls and I started singing along, having a great time. The boys watched us with amusement and pretty soon, we turned into the parking lot of the ice cream place. Getting two spots next to each other, we hurried into the shop and picked a giant booth. The girls and I hurriedly squeezed in but some of the guys beat us there so we were in a mixed gender order, starting from the beginning to end; Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, Rima, Lulu, Tadase, Utau, Kukai, Me, and Ikuto. It wasn't long before two waiters came to our table and passed out menus. This was a famous ice cream shop, so basically you could say it was a restaurant since the place had so many creations and types. We had a guy waiter, who I had to admit was pretty hot. When his eyes landed at me, he gave me a grin that made me blush and smile back. Ikuto noticed this and scooted closer to me when we were already squished together. The other was a girl, who looked really pretty. She beamed at Ikuto and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down and smirked. I huffed and rolled my eyes, turning my attention to Utau and scooting away from Ikuto as much as I could. Utau and I started talking about girl stuff, and poor Kukai, who had sadly chosen to sit in between us, had to listen. The waiters came back and asked us what we wanted, starting with Yaya and going down. The cute waiter got all of us girls' orders and the pretty waitress got the guys. When the waiter guy reached me, I noticed that he turn on a full smile and was sincerely nice as he politely asked what I wanted.

"Umm.. I'll have a special; the cherry sundae with extra whip cream and cherries on top." I told him.

"Would you like extra love on that too?" He grinned.

"I'll take a rain check on that, but thanks!" I smiled.

Ikuto was staring at the two of us the whole time, I noticed that he looked back and forth at the guy and I with a hint of disgust in his expression. Well... I guess he wants what he can't have, like Lulu said. The girl finally reached him and asked what he wanted to order.

"I'm not in the mood for ice cream... but I'll settle for something cute like you." He smirked as he turn away from me and towards her.

Suddenly Utau and Kukai stopped their chattering and turned their eyes on us, watching the whole show. I looked at Utau and rolled my eyes. Kukai raised his brow with interest.

The waitress blushed and giggled while the guy checked over everyone's order again.

When he got to me once more, he flashed another gorgeous smile. "And you want the _special_?"

"Yeah." I nodded and beamed at him, hoping Ikuto would notice, and he did.

"I'd like to see you more often." Ikuto said to the waitress, and all she did was giggle shyly again.

"So what's your name?" I asked the guy, propping my arms up to my chin and leaning towards him.

"Ryan, how about you?"

"Amu."

"So what's your name, cutie?" Ikuto said loudly.

"Amy." She blushed.

"That nice, one letter away from my name." I smiled a sarcastic smile at her. She got nervous and changed the subject.

"Ryan lets go and get the orders!" She laughed timidly and dragged him away.

I crossed my arms and sighed angrily. It wasn't until then that I noticed the awkward silence at the table. I looked around at everyone, and they were all staring at Ikuto and I.

Crap... They must've saw the whole thing. Ugh, stupid me. Why did I get the sudden urge to compete with this moron?

"What?" I asked.

"N-nothing..." Tadase answered as they all pretended to continue talking to one another.

We didn't wait long for our ice cream. When Ryan set down my glass bowl, I noticed that he set it down carefully. I looked up at him and he gave me a wink and continued passing out the orders. All Amy did was set down one order and scribble something on her notepad, which apparently took a minute while Ryan passed everything out by himself. I noticed that Ikuto didn't get anything. Just before they left the table, Amy ripped the page she scribbled on and handed it to Ikuto, smiling again. I got curious and tried to peek at the paper but before I could see anything Ikuto clicked his tongue shamefully at me and smirked, putting the paper in his pocket. I rolled my eyes and picked up my spoon and began to dig in. Once they left, Ikuto _finally_ starts talking to me.

"Amu..."

"..."

"Amuuu..."

"..."

"Amuuu, Amu, Amu, Amuuu!"

"What?" I shouted.

"Can I have some ice cream?"

"Why didn't you get your own? After all, I bet Amy could have given it to you _free_!" I retorted.

"Yeah, but I wasn't hungry at the time."

"Whatever."

Kukai nervously scratched his head. "Uhh... Do you want to trade spots, Amu?"

"No. I'm _fine_. Just sit with Utau!" I snapped.

"Are you sure, Amu?" Nagihiko asked while everyone shrank away from me.

I merely nodded my head and continued eating. I picked out all the cherries and ate those first before I really dug in.

I barely finished half of it before Ikuto interrupted once more. "Can I have some now?"

I sighed, throwing my spoon in the bowl. "You know what, fine! _Here."_

I scooped up a heaping spoonful and shoved it into his mouth as I pushed the bowl towards him. His eyes widened in surprise and suddenly closed shut together.

He tried his hardest not to make a sound. It took a couple of minutes before the ice cream melted and disappeared.

After his little brain freeze fit, his eyes fell on the spot where my bowl was. I looked down and saw a piece of paper neatly wrapped up. I curiously picked it up and unfolded it:

_Call me sometime, I'd like to get to know you more ;) -Ryan_ (followed by his number)

Ikuto snorted at it after reading over my shoulder and continued eating my sundae.

"Is everyone done?" Kairi asked a few minutes later.

We all agreed and stood up to leave, we had spent a good hour at this place and it was already five o'clock.

"Come again!" All of the employees called after us and we walked out the door.

After saying our goodbyes and goodnights, we started the two cars and headed home. It wasn't until about two miles later that I finally noticed they were driving the same way we were.

"Why are you guys following us?" Lulu asked.

"We're going home! Why are you girls following _us_?" Kukai countered back.

"We aren't! We're going home!" Yaya contradicted.

A few minutes later, I could see the mansion not too far away. "That's our house, guys."

They whistled and Nagihiko turned to us. "Nice house."

When we reached the driveway, the girls and I called out a goodbye. They grinned nervously and shouted one back.

We all got out of the car and stared after the Lamborghini.

"I wonder where they live." Rima quietly mused to herself.

"Me too..." Utau murmured.

We continued to stare after them, trying to find out where they lived or what direction they were headed to. The guys were only less than half a mile away from us before the car steadily started to slow down and it slowly turned a left... into the driveway of the mansion next to us.

"Oh, my, god." We all said.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh I just want to keep writing(: I have a new love for this story hehe.. My summer is _GREAT_! I have a boyfriend (my first) and he's really really sweet, a lot of great friends, everything! How about you guys?**

**I didn't have any mistakes in this chapter right? I hope not... please point any out of you see some!(: even the small ones!  
**

**Please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap**

_"I wonder where they live." Rima quietly mused to herself._

_"Me too..." Utau murmured._

_We continued to stare after them, trying to find out where they lived or what direction they were headed to. The guys were only less than half a mile away from us before the car steadily started to slow down and it slowly turned a left... into the driveway of the mansion next to us._

_"Oh, my, god." We all said._

**The Beginning of Friendships**

"WHAT?" Utau screeched.

The girls covered their ears and the guys winced.

"Well you girls aren't the only ones with a rich house." Kairi called out.

"But I have to live next to that pervert..." Amu's eyebrows twitched.

Ikuto merely smirked.

"Enough guys," Lulu glared at the group of arrogant boys. "Let's go inside."

The girls hurried inside and shut the door as the amused pairs of eyes followed them. Kukai whistled and started laughing.

"We're gonna have an interesting year alright."

**-Time Skip-**

The next morning, there were shouts and grumbling complaints of being woken up as the ten young adults hurried to get ready for school, grabbing their uniforms for their sport and making a speedy breakfast. There were clothes being thrown onto the floor, doors being slammed for privacy, hair dryers operating nonstop, and sinks running full of frothy toothpaste cream. The two mansions were hectic, making any wild animal look as tame as an old dog. Finally, after what seemed like an interminable amount of time, the groups were finally decent looking. Amu and her girls hurried out out the garage door and started up the Audi, steadily reversing out of the drive way. Just as Amu changed into drive, Ikuto and his crew opened their garage and unlocked the BMW M3 with the "beep beep" echoing to the quietness of the morning. The usual habit of singing to the radio was replaced with the silence of the running engine as the girls thoughtfully stared out the windows. The same went for the guys who seemed to have their usual LMFAO songs on a barely audible volume. It wasn't soon until they reached the calm parking lot of the high school and parked away from each other.

Amu locked her car and the girls headed into the building carrying their duffel bags. After going to the girls locker room and changing, the girls departed with a goodbye to their morning practice. Amu saw Ikuto talking to Nagihiko and Kukai and uncomfortably pulled her spandex shorts down, not wanting to attract any attention from them. But of course, that was impossible because of her head of bright pink hair. Ikuto looked up and caught her eye, which immediately made Amu duck her head and jog to the laid out mats already occupied by stretching girls who made the team.

Meanwhile, the whistles shrilly blew as Rima maneuvered a soccer ball down the field, dodging other oncoming girls, as Lulu ran panting towards the volleyball and spiked it down to the other side, and as Yaya dribbled down the court as she ran past her underestimating teammates. Utau was in full concentration as she did a freestyle to an upbeat song, sweat slowly making its way down her framed face.

The football team was outside on the field doing warm up drills and throwing balls to one another, everyone in full participation.

After the morning's first real practice, the exhausted teams hurried into the locker rooms and quickly showered, refreshing themselves and preparing for the day of school.

When the bell rang for second period, Amu reunited with her friends and they energetically chatted about the happenings of their morning.

"Hey girls, wait up!" Nagihiko shouted as the guys caught up with them.

"Good morning!" Yaya shouted happily, jumping onto the guys for a group hug.

"Yaya chill out boo, you're gonna choke them!" Utau laughed.

Tadase smiled. "So how was the first day of practice?"

"Tiring." Utau nodded.

"Rough." Said Lulu.

"Easy." Rima shrugged.

"Well none of you guys have cheerleading AND volleyball, so I beat you!" Amu exclaimed wearily.

"Ah, we have an over-achiever." Kukai tapped his chin and nodded his head seriously.

"Shut up." Amu glared.

Ikuto chuckled and patted her head. "You'll get used to it squirt."

The warning bell interrupted their conversation as everyone quickly said their goodbyes and headed to class.

When lunch time finally came, Ikuto's group met the girls outside underneath a tree and they all sat down to get to know each other. There was some bickering here and there and some times where someone had to hold Amu, Utau, and Rima back from clawing out Ikuto, Kukai, or Nagihiko's eyes because of something they said or implied. Eventually, the lunch period was over and classes had to resume. Throughout the day, everyone had occasional classes with one another here and there so there were chances to catch up. Slowly but surely, the day ended and school was out for the day.

**Bang!**

Amu groaned and leaned her forehead tiredly on her locker as she stared down at the fallen textbook on the floor underneath her locker.

"Really textbook? _Really_?"

Amu sighed and was about to bend down to pick it up when a swift hand snatched it up and held it up for her. She glanced up and rolled her eyes.

"Ikuto." She mildly said.

"What? No thanks for picking up your book? When instead I could've watched you bend down and had a great view of that sexy a-"

"Shut up. Now." Amu snapped as she snatched the weight away from his hand.

Ikuto sighed and shifted his weight onto one foot and leaned against the locker next to her.

"What, long day?"

She nodded. "I think I'm going to have to quit volleyball, I can't keep up with so much physical activity before school even starts.. I walk through the halls and feel like I just had sex for the first time..."

"Oh, so you had sex already? Oh darn, I wanted to be your first." Ikuto chuckled with slight sarcasm in his voice.

Luckily Amu was too exhausted to pound the crap out of him. She yanked her backpack and duffel bag out of her locker and began loading all of her materials into her bags to take home. Closing the locker slowly, she groaned and laid her head onto the cool metal door.

Ikuto thought for a moment. "C'mon let's go."

Amu's head shot up at the monotonous command. "What?"

"You heard me, let's go, I'm gonna take you somewhere." Ikuto nodded his head in the direction of the front doors.

"Yeah, so you can rape me?"

"Of course," He rolled his eyes slightly. "Hurry, it's something I do to calm me down and empty my mind when I get stressed."

"Ugh, fine.." Amu grumbled.

Ikuto grabbed her heavy backpack for her and started walking towards the exit. They both walked out to their waiting friends who were parked in the front waiting for them. Amu got into her backseat and Utau began to drive out onto the street as Kukai followed her with Ikuto in the front passenger seat. When they got home, everyone scrambled inside to retreat to their beds for a nap except for the two quarrelers from earlier.

"So.. What is this thing you want to show me?" Amu tapped her foot impatiently.

"Come out onto your balcony in an hour, and you'll see then."

Amu yawned and stretched. "Okay, I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit."

Rubbing her eyes, she dragged her feet into the house and up to her bedroom. It wasn't until exactly five minutes before an hour later that she woke up to the sound of a new text. Checking her phone, she saw that the screen showed the name of the blue-haired boy.

"That jerk must've stolen my phone to put his number in it... Desperate much?" Amu sighed as she got out of her bed.

Fixing her hair, she opened her balcony doors and breathed in the fresh air.

"It was about time you woke up."

"Yeah yeah..."

Ikuto stood from his balcony and waved her over. "Come here, just climb down that vine ladder you have and jog over."

"Just a sec." Amu hurried back into her room and emerged back out a second later with her backpack.

She hastily climbed down the patterned wood entangled with vines and quickly hurried over to Ikuto's balcony where he had a rope with knots every couple feet already on the ground so she could climb up. When Amu finally made it to the top, she dropped to the floor panting.

"Thanks.. for... making me do... all the work to get here." She glared.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto smirked at me. "Anytime."

What a jerk.. I barely even met the guy but it seems like I know him already. Ugh. I hate his guts. HATE. IT. He plopped down onto his swinging porch chair and wiggled his eyebrows at me, patting the spot right next to him. I smiled a fake smile before quickly throwing my heavy bag at him, almost hitting him in the face if it weren't for his stupid reflexes. I huffed and sat down.

"The sunset if just about the start..." He murmured.

I looked up at the sky, which had darkened noticeably with the sun still blazing.

"So this was your way to relax?" I inquired.

He shrugged. "It just empties my mind, along with playing my violin. Don't hate me for tricking you yet, the sunset actually looks better than the word sounds. Just watch."

"I have homework..."

"I'll have Kairi do it and say that its mine and I'll give it to you tomorrow in athletics before school."

I cautiously glanced at him before returning my gaze to the sky. Suddenly a random breeze came, making me shiver and wrapping my arms around myself.

"Here."

Ikuto held out a dark blue wool blanket. I thankfully took it from him and wrapped myself in it. Not to be a stalker or anything but I secretly sniffed it, smelling the scent of his cologne. It surprisingly smelled pretty good.

"So what's up with talking to me so suddenly? I thought you would always be the inconsiderate perv." I eyed him conspicuously.

He chuckled. "I'm not always like that, it's just a natural habit. But I mean come on, I don't want you hating me _all_ the time. You're my neighbor, at least we could be just that if you don't want to be friends."

"Uh huh."

"Unless you _want_ us to be something more, then sorry there's a line." He added suggestively.

".. In your dreams!"

"Hn."

I peered over. "You're so bi-polar."

"I can be what I want to be can't I?" His brow raised.

"Yes, but you're so... UGH."

"Ugh?"

"Yeah! The first time you saw me you acted like an ignorant bastard, then you act like someone who doesn't seem to care about anything, and then you go off again to your egotistic personality."

"Whatever."

"That's what I mean!"

"Well that's enough for now, stop talking, the sunset is starting."

We sat in silence looking up at the sky and watched as the colors changed from a lightish blue to the beginnings of a burning fiery red horizon. Ikuto coughed here and there and I glanced at him every so often before I sighed and held out one side of his blanket.

"Here."

Without a word, he took the sheet and draped it around himself. Sometime along the end of the sunset, he seemed to sneak him arm around my shoulders without me noticing. It wasn't until I stretched my arms that I finally knew. I wiggled myself away from his clutches and stood up.

"T-Thanks, that really helped clear my mind." I lightly blushed.

"No problem." He yawned.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget my homework!"

"Yeah yeah, strawberry." He waved me out as I scrambled down his rope and back up my own balcony.

Once I shut the door, my breath left my body. What was that tingly feeling I felt just earlier? No, there's no way that its the feeling that I like him. Hmm I must be starting my period then... Yeah! That's it, I just probably am coming to my time of month. There's absolutely NO way I like the guy. I mean I barely know him! I took a deep breath and began to strip my clothes on the way to my bathroom as I began to shower before I went back to bed. There was no way I am going to get into another troublesome relationship that will break my heart and make me a freak with emotional problems.

**Ikuto's POV**

I stood in the shower absorbing everything that happened earlier while cold wet beads of water pelted my back. Amu is too interesting.. I should get to know her more. I smirked to myself. She's different, I like it.

Shutting off the water, I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. If she's gonna want to play stubborn with me, I'll make sure I do the same.

**-The night passes-**

**Thump!**

"Dammit, who did that?" I mumbled as I burrowed into my deeper into my bed.

"That's the homework that you need me to do." Kairi stated as he left my room.

I groaned, looking at the clock. Guess its time for school... I regretfully climbed out of bed and rubbed my eyes, entering my bathroom and turning on the sink. After brushing my teeth, I patted my face dry and looked up at my reflection in the mirror.

"Oh hey there sexy." I smirked, flexing in the mirror

"Hmm.. My stomach is getting a little pudgy." I frowned, poking at my abs. "Time to work out."

I got dressed and collected all my stuff before going downstairs and eating a fast breakfast.

"Oi, Kukai, you're going to drive to school! I'm going to work out in the weight room before practice."

"Okay Your Highness! Whatever floats your boat!" He shouted in reply.

**Utau's POV**

I fluffed my hair up and winked at myself in the mirror. I am one hot girl. Call me conceited but its my looks that makes the boys come running to me at school! Haha okay I'm kidding, the girls and I are all equally pretty. I laughed to myself and picked up my bags and headed for the kitchen.

"Girls! Let's go!" I yelled.

"Here." Rima said in a monotonous voice as she sipped her latte.

"Okay, okay." Lulu huffed, her voice coming from her downstairs bedroom.

"P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face." Yaya sang as she danced her way into the kitchen.

"Oh Yaya, you got some moves, boo!" I grinned, dancing along with her.

"Where's Amu?" Rima asked, looking up from her phone.

"She left early to take a morning jog around the track at school." Lulu answered as she carried her belongings into the kitchen.

"Alright let's go." I ushered the girls out the door and locked up.

Starting the car, I looked behind as I reversed out of the driveway, turning back, I shifted gears and started to accelerate before...

"UTAU, STOP!" Lulu screamed.

I snapped my head up to see that I was just inches from hitting a car. Glaring at the driver, I revved the engine.

"Kukai move your fat chunky car out of the way." I growled.

"Sorry girls, I think its the more gorgeous looking group of guys who should go first." He grinned.

"Oh! My bad, _ladies_ first." I said in a sugar-sweet voice.

He scoffed and began to drive when I beat him to it and sped past.

"Sorry hun! Better luck next time!" I giggled.

**Amu's POV**

I removed my headphones and gulped down my water bottle as I walked into the weight room. Being a cheerleader and part-time volleyball girl requires a hot belly and plenty of stamina. I already jogged a couple of songs away on the track and now I was about to go lift some light weights and do a few crunches. The light in the weight room was off and I scrambled around for a switch, touching things around me while trying to find it. My foot suddenly hit a machine (I assumed) and I started to fall.

"Ahhh!" I screamed like hell.

I was expecting my face to come in contact with the cold hard floor but instead, I felt myself smack right into something warm and bony. The thing and I collided into the bare floor where there was thankfully no other equipment and I took a moment to recover from my shock. I shook my head and immediately noticed that something was groping my ass.

My eyes shot open wide and I hastily grab and felt the thing I was on top of.. Something long and soft like hair... Squishy like cheeks.. Pointy like a nose...

"Ow.. who is this?" A familiar voice grunted, breathing a minty breath dangerously close to my face.

"I-I-IKUTO?" I shrieked.

And suddenly, I felt my heart begin to beat faster.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO -insert tons of hearts here-**

**I love you(: haha**

**Okay so today struck my mind that it was Ikuto's birthday and I was like.. AHHH! I need a birthday present/shout out for him! And I hurried to type this chapter so I'm sorry if it was so crappy... Also, I'm sorry I've been abandoning my job as a fanfiction writer.. I'm truly sorry, but my reviewers are not even at like 5 I think and I just lost hope my story wasn't good enough and soon I forgot about this website... But now I _think_ I'm back on track and _hopefully_ you guys can encourage me to write more?**

**Thanks, I love you guys, and my birthday is Saturday:D December 4th woot woot!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: wow.. how many times do I disappear off the face of the earth and come back? hahaha. anywaysss. I forgot to probably mention in this story that the boys are seniors and girls are juniors? In this chapter, there's going to be some songs... so I'll be sadly interrupting to send you a youtube name. I spent my time rereading the story before I typed again.. /: I lost all of my half pre-typed chapter since I haven't been on for awhile. ugh.**

**Don't own.**

* * *

**Recap**

_I was expecting my face to come in contact with the cold hard floor but instead, I felt myself smack right into something warm and bony. The thing and I collided into the bare floor where there was thankfully no other equipment and I took a moment to recover from my shock. I shook my head and immediately noticed that something was groping my ass._

_My eyes shot open wide and I hastily grab and felt the thing I was on top of.. Something long and soft like hair... Squishy like cheeks.. Pointy like a nose..._

_"Ow.. who is this?" A familiar voice grunted, breathing a minty breath dangerously close to my face._

_"I-I-IKUTO?" I shrieked._

_And suddenly, I felt my heart begin to beat faster._

**End of Recap**

I don't know if its just me or something but I think I'm going to go deaf due to the fact that my heartbeat is pounding away in my ears. It must've been the hard workout and fright from falling... yeah! I then remembered what state I was in and awkwardly attempted to squirm my way off of the hot jerkface I landed on, only to see that he wrapped his arms around my waist and held on to me with a vice-like grip.

"Let. Go." I huffed.

He only tightened his arms. "Nah, I like the feeling of you on top of me so I can know what to expect in the future, you know, when you come over to my house... upstairs... into my room-"

"Shut the hell up you sick minded freak!" I wiggled my hand to the side of his stomach and pinched a flab of skin, giving me freedom. I immediately took the chance to leap up and shuffle my way out of the dark room into light. When we were both out of the weight room, I started walking towards the back walls of the bleachers and sat down, entering crunching position.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked as he casually strolled over.

I rolled my eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing, dumbass? I'm trying to finish my morning workout since _someone_ made me hate the weight room which is an excuse for a stupid piece of crap this school has."

I huffed angrily and started rapidly doing as many crunches as I could. I closed my eyes to feel the full intensity of my crunches before something suddenly pushed my tummy down to the floor. Some of my breath left my lungs and my eyes shot opened glaring at the source. Ikuto was nonchalantly looking down at me before he sighed and sat down on his bottom and gently gripped my feet.

"Now what are _you_ doing?" I glared.

"I'm just trying to make up for tripping you." He replied as he looked away.

I stared at him cautiously for another moment before I resumed my exercise. After about 50 crunches or so, I muttered a thanks before jogging to the girls' showers. I guess that idiot wasn't so bad after all... Tch, what am I thinking? He wasn't so bad _rarely_. I thought about it again and slightly, just ever so slightly smiled as I started the shower.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

"...so all in all I think pink cotton candy is better than blue cotton candy, but if you mix them together, you have the ultimate couple!" Yaya exclaimed with her arms crossed together and nodding her head with authority, thus, completing her point to us girls which color of cotton candy was better.

It's not like I was listening anyways. I was just staring at the ceiling and slowly, oh so slowly, taking tiny morsels out of my Nutella sandwich and drifting off into space. I wonder what I should do to thank Ikuto... Wait, does that douche bag even deserve my thanks? He almost gave me a concussion for crying out loud! But then again, he did try to help me with my cool-off this morning... plus, he also showed me the sunset from his balcony. I shut my eyes and shook my head repeatedly. He's a sick and flirtatious pervert, Amu. Yes, he is nothing more than that.

..mu? Hellooooo? Earth to Ms. Lala Land?"

I snapped out of my trance. "H-huh? What?"

Utau and Rima raised their eyebrows at me.

"You seem occupied in your thoughts today." Rima commented, taking a swig from her water bottle.

Utau stared suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" I stammered, feeling a teeny blush forming on my cheeks. Thank goodness they looked back to Yaya and didn't notice.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I need a break.

Suddenly I felt a cool gust of hair tickle my ear.

"EEEEEP!" I nearly flipped the table over as I jumped out of my seat, the ruckus catching the attention of nearby tables.

I heard a harmony of chuckles behind me, turning around to glare at the person who would be SO dead. The first thing that caught my eyes were those two annoying yet sexy**—**wait.. sexy? what the heck? I'm really out of it today. Anyways, those pair of insanely irritating blue orbs that returned an amused expression. I glared Ikuto's guts out before promptly huffing and turned around to return to my heavenly delicious Nutella.

"Hey girls, mind if we join you?" Kukai's voice asked.

He must've done something in Utau's direction because her eyes widened just slightly enough for me to catch notice before she took a dainty bite of her yogurt and nodded, trying to cover up her tiny mistake.

"Sweet!" He replied, grabbing a seat across from her.

The boys quickly filled up the empty seats around us, I being thankful that I was in the middle of my girls so that the sick-headed jerk was only diagonally across from me. What does he want from me anyways? Ugh. I absolutely _loathe_ him, that stupid personality, and that vexatious smirk of his. Why couldn't I have attended a school where there were just regular popular guys instead of these five rich boys who lived in a mansion next to me and happened to be freaking hot**—**OHMYGOD, there I go again******—**model material men?

"Wh...ting...mu?" A voice said.

"What? Huh? Did someone say something?" I snapped out of my thoughts again glancing around the table.

Nagihiko was looking at me and chuckled. "I said, what are you eating there, Amu?"

Rima rolled her eyes. "Oh my, that's the _second_ time you've been in Lala Land in the past _three_ minutes."

Yaya giggled. "What's gotten in to you Amu-chi?"

"N-N-Nothing, I promise!" I replied in a flustered manner.

"No I'm sure she was just thinking about classwork or something." Nagihiko said, looking back at me and gesturing the the food in my hands.

"O-oh..." I looked down at my half-finished sandwich. "Just a Nutella sandwich!"

He blinked. "What's that?"

"Oh no, don't even get her _started_ on Nutella." Lulu laughed nervously.

I playfully narrowed my eyes at her, taking a deep breath.

"Nutella is a delicious hazel nut spread containing quality ingredients such as skim milk and cocoa which helps ensure those who eat it part of a balanced diet. It was first created in 1940 by Mr. Pierre Ferrero who was a pastry maker and founder of Ferrero Company," I finished the sentence and took another deep breath. "It was around World War ll at the time and chocolate was very scarce so Ferrero used hazelnuts as a substitute since they were plentiful at the time. Thus, Nutella is known to me as the most heavenly-tasting and most brilliant recipe that a person has ever made!"

I finished my paragraph, just barely panting a bit.

Everyone at the table was quiet, just looking at me.

"What?" I pouted.

"That was an... amazing description there Amu-chan!" Tadase smiled, breaking the silence.

"Amu-chan?" Utau raised a brow at him.

"N-No it's okay, Utau, he can call me that!" I smiled anxiously. "A-Anyways, I've got to go um... finished up bookwork for an assignment due later today! I'll see you guys after school!"

And with that, I stood up, only to have Tadase stand up with me, probably offering to escort me. A wave of panic ran through my body and out of nowhere, I shoved my hand containing the leftover sandwich at his mouth and quickly dashed away, having many pairs of curious eyes from the table follow me. I didn't look back, mostly because I didn't want to see Tadase's facial expression with the food I shoved down his throat... Ah! Stupid, stupid Amu!

I ran down the hallways and didn't stop until a couple minutes later, out of breath and leaning against the wall. I took a couple of minutes to calm down before I opened the door in front of me slowly. Cautiously, I peeked around the room, only to see that nobody was inside. Looking behind me, I saw that nobody was around and I took this chance to slip into the room, the _music_ room to be specific. I closed the door quietly behind me and swiftly made my way over the one of my desires, the black grand piano waiting patiently for me in the corner. I held my breath as I glided my fingers over the glassy white keys and carefully lowered myself onto the smooth seat. I closed my eyes to take in the moment. I couldn't go a day without playing some instrument, I couldn't. Music was my biggest passion throughout my life and I'm not about to throw it away.

My eyes fluttered open as I began playing a song I composed myself through ear. I don't have much imagination so I didn't really name it.. (I Giorni - Ludovico Einaudi). I sighed in content and my fingers glided effortlessly across the gleaming black and white keys. The tune of the song and the sounds of the chords put my mind at rest.

**Ikuto's POV**

I sighed listlessly as I strolled through the empty hall. I had to admit, it was pretty hilarious of Amu to shove her hand at Tadase's face with her lunch as she ran off to who knows where. I chuckled to myself. His eyes were almost popping out of their sockets and his cheeks looked like he had a blowfish in there or something. Everyone at the table was looking at him and cracked up, Kukai and what's-her-face.. Yaya ended up falling out of their chairs and rolling everywhere clutching their stomach. Tadase's face went pink with embarrassment as he quickly sped to the bathroom to clean himself up. Lunch was over in 10 minutes, so I figured I could spare some time to play some of my violin before music class started, which I was oh-so-lucky to have with Amu.

As I got closer and closer to the room, a soft and musical tune barely rang in my ears. With every step I took, the volume of it increased until it hit me full blast when I stood in front of the door. That's strange, no one is usually here during lunch. I was about to frown but hearing an unusually joyous melody prevented me from doing so. I bent to the side slightly to look through the window, and to my surprise, I saw Amu sitting peacefully at the piano as her fingers swiftly flew across the keys which emitted an enticing song. I quietly opened the door and stepped in, not noticing the slightly calm and happy feeling my body felt for the first time in awhile.

**Amu's POV**

My hands started to decrease in their speed as the piano exuded its last few notes, each sound getting softer and softer until I finally finished. Sighing in content I closed my eyes and breathed in gratification, smiling.

"Yo."

My isolated haven was was rudely interrupted.

"Ikuto? W-What are you doing here?" I said in bewilderment as I hurriedly tried to get up and step away from the piano.

However, with the clumsy nature I was given, my foot got stuck on one of the piano chair legs and I started falling forward, letting loose a full on deafening scream. It all happened too quickly, and before I knew it, I was face-planted onto the rough carpeted floor.

"Shit, are you okay Amu?" Ikuto suddenly appeared next to my side, he was too far away to catch me anyways.

I rolled over, groaning at the aching pain on my upper body.

He gently rolled me over and said to me in a stern voice, "Hold still."

His hands started adeptly skimming across the areas of where I landed on with the most force. I winced when he reached my right elbow, being the part that I used to absorb the most impact. He lightly poked the area and felt around, trying to find what injury I had done to myself. After awhile, he had spoken.

"You'll be fine, except that you may have bruised and slightly sprained your elbow. It's nothing big, you just have to lay off volleyball and cheer for a couple of days."

I muttered a thanks and got up, not allowing him to help me.

"This is all your fault, you." I snapped.

He chuckled. "What?"

"If you weren't in the room and kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't have jumped up from my spot and fell!" I angrily yelled at him, crossing my arms and rubbing the pained elbow.

"Well, if you weren't so _clumsy_ then maybe you would've prevented embarrassing yourself in front of me like that." He smirked. "By the way, you have a nice butt."

"Ugh! You're despicable!" I screeched, turning away.

Then I barely directed my head at him, raising a brow. "Why are you here anyways?"

He apathetically shrugged and started heading towards the door. "Nothing, none of your business anyways."

I rolled my eyes and headed to the back of the room, facing the opposite direction he was going. I stopped walking and somehow blanked out for a few moments until I heard a long, oscillating sound coming from behind. I whirled around to see Ikuto holding a violin with a bow in hand, its case laying on the floor. He started playing a few notes before stopping.

"It's rude to stare at someone else, you know. Plus it's also nosy to be sticking your head in their matters." He looked at me with indifferent eyes.

I huffed. "How good could you be at violin anyways? I could most likely play better than an arrogant ass like you!"

He gave me a challenging look, raising his brow. "Oh really?"

"Any time, any day."

Holding his instrument out to me, I assumed that he dared me to show him what I had.

Walking over and snatching the thing out of his hands, I stuck my tongue out at him before placing the shoulder rest where it went and holding up the bow to it's position. Pausing for a few seconds, I took the time to recall a song before I started playing. (Ikuto's Violin Song)

After finishing, Ikuto stared at me for a moment before frowning. "Damn, you're pretty good."

I smiled smugly. "Your turn."

He said nothing and took the instrument back. Closing his eyes and taking a quick breath, he froze and then suddenly began playing. (Winter Sonata - Only You, Piano & Violin Instrumental) His arm moved back and forth promptly while his fingers swiftly glided along and shook when he did vibrato. I couldn't help it, he lured me into a musical trance. He facial expression showed nothing, however, his song showed all the emotion. I couldn't describe the mood of the song really, it varied. Sometimes it was happy and joyful, and then abruptly it headed towards a gloomy tune before returning. About a minute into the song, I slowly backed away towards the piano. Sitting down, still entranced, my hands landed on the keys and rested for a moment before sweeping across and exerting their force onto the black and white, yet again emitting more sound, this time joining in his song as an accompaniment. I didn't need to look down at my fingers, my eyes just remained on Ikuto. There was something about his playing, it was so much better than mine. The tone of the notes were perfectly in tune and he played legato and used dynamics as needed, only making me more tempted to keep listening. The sounds were full of emotion and feeling, they spoke words without really doing so. How many years of practice has he had? Was he a professional? It catches me by surprise on how I've never seen this side of his personality before.

I could tell the song coming to and end as he and I simultaneously made a ritardando. Resonating his last vivid sound, he lifted his bow and finally opened his eyes.

No one said a word. No one moved.

We just gazed into each others eyes.

How much time was passed I'm not sure, but it felt as if in just like that, the bell for class rang and we broke free from each others' eyes.

As kids poured in the room, I felt this urge to stay away from Ikuto during class so I avoided him as much as possible. I don't know why, but I just didn't really want to face him at the moment. None of the people here at school knew I played so many instruments, they only thought I played piano. The only ones that knew I played multiple were the girls, their parents, my parents, Ami, and now Ikuto. I shook my head. No more getting out secrets.

Class went by interminably, and just as I was about feel the need to shoot myself, the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff, zooming out of there so that I didn't have to make contact with Ikuto. In a matter of seconds, I was at my next class. Plopping down in the seat with a sigh of relief, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Thank goodness.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Opening my locker, I reached in and pulled out my over-sized purse, then reaching in again to stuff it with a textbook and a couple of folders. Checking myself quickly in the mirror on the side, I slightly smiled and extended my hand to the door to close it.

"Hey, Amu."

My hand ferociously slammed the locker shut as I let out the teeniest squeak.

"Hey I-Ikuto!" I turned to look at him.

He raised a questioning brow at me for a moment. "Why so jumpy?"

"N-Nothing! What's up?" I slung my purse on my shoulder and proceeded towards the front.

Ikuto started walking fluidly by my side. "Not much."

I glanced over. "Oh, so that was _your_ violin?"

"Yup."

"I see..."

"Had it ever since I was little, my father gave it to me... my _real_ father."

"O-Oh..." I murmured, not wanting to intrude.

"So anyways," He said, clearing the awkwardness. "I didn't know you could play so well."

"The violin? Oh I'm nowhere near being professionally talented like you.. but I'm decent! I absolutely _love_ music." I smiled up at him.

He sent me an interested look. "Really? Since when?"

"Ever since I first touched the piano at Utau's house when I was 3! I can play a ton of other instruments too... the piano being my most mastered. I can play the flute, piccolo, trumpet, harp, a tad bit of the oboe, cello, and of course, the violin... But like I said, piano is my best and most-played favorite."

"Wow, that's cool, how'd you learn them all?" He asked, slightly amazed.

I hesitated. "Well when I was little I would often go to a lot of opera, full symphony, band, or orchestra concerts with my grandmother, and I guess since then it piqued my motivation. So one day, a famous symphony group had a day where you could come in and they would teach you instruments. I came early ready and eager to learn. I think I was around 10 then? Once I stepped in, I knew I wanted to learn more than one instrument though. I immediately told my grandmother and she told me to go to each instrument I liked for an hour and rotate. Well an hour was enough for me and I picked up fairly quickly, it was really easy to catch on and since then I've been hooked."

He nodded, his face still indifferent, yet his eyes seemed far away.

I didn't reply and then I suddenly noticed that we were outside.

"Oh, Ikuto! Um... Can you keep this to yourself? I don't want anyone to really know because I don't want to seem like a freak prodigy or anything, plus I'm not that great... There's also something from my past that kind of stopped me from... playing everything again. I told you because you caught me so please keep it a secret." I bit my lip before running off to the car.

**Ikuto's POV**

"...so please keep it a secret!" Amu said, nibbling her lip and then speeding off.

"Hn." I replied, not really caring if she heard or not.

I walked down the stairs and headed to where I parked, waiting for the boys. Her childhood was almost somewhat similar to mine, except I only learned one instrument and played for Utau when I was younger. Oh wait, I better not tell anyone that we're siblings, no one is supposed to know. Good thing Amu didn't mention me looking similar to our dad... I would've not known what to say.

"Hey Tsukiyomi! Let's go!" Kukai called, the guys nearing the car.

"Sure." I replied, climbing in.

When we got home, I went upstairs and threw the keys on the counter, then headed upstairs and to my room where I plopped down and closed my eyes, yawning. Time for my evening nap...

**.x.x.x. (A few weeks later) .x.x.x.**

"Come on and just accept defeat, the Seiyo Tigers can't be beat!" I heard the cheerleaders shouting simultaneously from the sidelines, jumping and clapping their pom poms together. Well you know, what they usually do when they chant.

Sweat was dripping down my face as my lungs felt weary. It was the last quarter of the game with us in the lead by a point, 20 seconds on the clock. We all huddled up and every guy looked at me for any last words.

"I want to thank everyone here for doing their best in our last game of the season. If it weren't for you all working together as a team, we wouldn't be where we are now. So the plan is to just try to intercept the other school and not let them get any points. Got it?"

Everyone murmured or nodded.

"Let's go!"

I slid on my helmet and followed as everyone got into formation. I took another glance toward the cheerleaders to see Amu looking straight at me. She must've noticed because she shot her head at Tadase and fidgeted with her uniform. Ha, punk.

"Ready, set, hut!" The opponent called.

We all spread out and picked a person to guard. With just my luck, the most hefty person on that team was near me. I sprinted for him when he looked around. Glancing at the clock I saw 10 seconds left, and the person with the football was only 20 years away from making a goal. Luckily, Nagihiko being our fastest runner was after him, not too far behind. I looked forward again just in time to truck my target.

"Oof!" He grunted.

It's all up to you Nagihiko.

Suddenly I heard cheers and shouts emitting from somewhere. Looking up at the scoreboard, I saw that we had the same scores. Nagihiko did it, he caught up to the guy and prevented him from making a goal.

The guys rushed over to pick him up on their shoulders and walk around while our side of the bleachers emitted loud shouts and yells celebrating our victory. After about 10 minutes of victory, the team jogged towards the locker rooms, merging in with the cheerleaders. I spotted a familiar head of pink and ran to it.

"Amu!"

She turned around and saw me running toward her.

"Hey Ikuto! Congratulations!" She beamed, still in peppy mode.

"Thanks." I replied, panting.

She reached out and took off my helmet, unmasking my sexy glory, haha just kidding. Or am I?

She covered her nose. "Dang, you stink like sweat hardcore!"

I frowned. "Awww come here sweetie."

I leaned forward and bear hugged her, making sure to rub my wet hair into the crook of her neck.

"Ikuto! That's so gross! UGH!" She was able to shove me off since I was tired out from the game.

"You love it." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Hey Amu."

"What?"

"You have some nice legs, and to top it off, that cheerleader outfit doesn't suit you." I chuckled.

"Then what does?" She rose her brow.

"I prefer you cheering my name with your pom poms and being naked." I smirked.

And with that, I left her and sped off to go change. I could tell she was turning pink and I also heard her cuss loudly at me as I ran off. After a few seconds I eased into a walk. All I wanted to do was just go home and shower in my own bathroom.

Reaching the changing room, I opened my locker and started to take off all my gear when a shadow appeared at my side.

"Hey Kukai."

He grinned. "Sup bro."

We both changed and headed out to the parking lot.

"Can you believe it man? Our last game of the season." Kukai said.

I shrugged. "What are you up to after?"

"I'm not sure.." He drifted off before snapping back to his energetic self. "Hey! Hoshina!"

I glanced in the direction he shouted to see Utau. She saw us and started walking closer. When I saw her, we made eye-contact. No one still knew our secret, and we planned to keep it that way.

"Hi Ikuto, sup Souma." She nodded.

He smiled widely. "How was our game?"

"Oh, it was great! Congrats with finishing as champions in our district!" She slightly smiled back.

I looked around with boredom written all over my face. "Where's the rest of your group?"

"Oh they took their own cars, we all did except Amu, but I'm sure she'll run into someone to give her a ride."

"Ah," Kukai commented. "The guys took one car and Ikuto came up early on his motorcycle."

"That's cool." She looked at him with an indifferent expression.

"Anyways.. Where are you headed Hoshina?" He asked.

"I'm on my way to get some dirty grub," She patted her stomach. "The concession food here sucks."

As if given a cue, Kukai's stomach let out an enormous sound.

Utau burst out laughing as he blushed.

"Guess I'm hungry too.." He muttered, looking away ashamed.

When her laughing ceased, she looked at him. "Care to join then?"

His face brightened at her offer. "Let's go! I'll show you the best ramen place in town!"

He grabbed her wrist and sped off.

"W-Wait! Souma you don't even know what my car looks like!" Her voiced echoed as they went farther and farther away.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my matted hair, spotting a bench nearby and sitting down. I leaned back and closed my eyes...

"..lo? Girls? Hello? Anybody here?"

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I guess I passed out for a little bit.. I opened my eyes to see the parking lot barely filled, then I looked towards where the voice came from. It was Amu, a few yards in front of me, not seeming to notice my presence. I smirked and stood up, casually strolling towards her. She shivered and started to rub her elbows for warmth. When I was right behind her, I bent down and blew a thin stream of air right into her ear.

"AHHHHHH!" She jumped up, almost hitting me square in the jaw.

I chuckled.

Amu whirled around with a pissed expression. "YOU JERKFACE!"

I blinked a couple of times with a disinterested countenance. "Yo."

She huffed and looked away. "Hey Ikuto... C-Can you give me a ride home?"

My brow raised. "Sure."

Amu's face immediately animated and she smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure." I smirked. "But I gotta have something in return right?"

Even in the dark, her face still reddened visibly. "No!"

I sighed dully and sauntered away. "Fine, have fun spending the weekend here on campus."

"W-Wait! Fine... What do you want me to get you?"

I smiled coyly and turned around. "I don't want you to _get_ me something, I want something from _you_."

"... Ugh, okay." She snarled before following me.

When we got to the motorcycle I climbed on and stuck the keys in the ignition. Then I pulled out a helmet and put it on, pulling out the extra and handing it to Amu.

"What? We're taking _this_?" She asked, horror all over her face.

I sighed and roared the engine, changing the gear. "Okay I guess I'll let you have the freedom to walk home alone in the dark where old and drunk rapists could get to you."

She squeaked and jumped onto the seat without further hesitation.

"Put your arms around my waist."

"Huh?"

"Put your arms around my waist." I repeated.

"No!"

"Okay." And with that, I stepped on the gas and veered out onto the main street.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed into my ear and put her arms around me, clutching on for dear life.

I smirked. "Gee Amu, getting a bit physical are we?"

"Shut the hell up and take me home." She yelled.

I chuckled, knowing that her face was as red as a tomato, and continued steering the motorcycle.

In a matter of minutes, we finally reached the driveway of her mansion. She exhaled loudly and we took off our helmets. Not wanting to be on my death machine anymore, she jumped off the bike. I noticed a hard tug as my bike veered to the right and whirled around to hear her scream and waving her arms. She was going to land head first onto the concrete. My brain processed this and immediately I reacted. My arms reached out to embrace her and I turned just in time for her to be on top before we hit the ground.

**Amu's POV**

Finally! We're here! I gladly took my arms away from Ikuto's stomach, but just as I did, my heart felt a little reluctant. His stomach was so toned... Was that a six-pack I felt? I shook my head, removing the unnecessary thoughts and took off my helmet. Not wanting to be on this terrifying piece of crap anymore, I eagerly jumped off. Suddenly I noticed my foot stuck underneath some part of the bike. The motorcycle started falling to the right and I screamed for dear life, shutting my eyes. I felt a pair of muscular arms encircle my waist and upper back before I hit the ground. A few seconds after I was supposed to land, I noticed that the concrete was squishy feeling. My eyes flew open, meeting a pair of captivating blue orbs.

Suddenly all thoughts left my brain as we continued to stare into each other's eyes. I felt my heart quicken its pace and before I knew it, I felt my head slowly leaning in, as well as his.

"Unn." Ikuto groaned.

I snapped out of it and gasped. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"No." He grunted.

I immediately tried to get up, only to be held back in his vice-like grip.

"You owe me.. Twice." He smirked.

"You're unbelievable!" I huffed, forcing myself free.

Turning my back towards him, I crossed my arms in anger as he got up. Then, the remorse ran through my body just like that.

"T-Thanks..." I said quietly.

"It's whatever." He replied.

I heard him climb onto his bike and start it again.

"Goodnight Ikuto.." I turned around and smiled apologetically.

"G'night." He nodded.

And just like that, he was gone. I stared after him as his figure slowly disappeared into the darkness. When he was gone, I felt a small pang in the pit of my stomach. What is this..? Shaking my head, I took out my keys and headed to the door.

Ikuto just saved me from a serious injury... maybe that pervert isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Extra long chapter for my apologies, I hope you enjoyed! (:**

**I know I had Amu play Ikuto's song but don't worry, in future chapters I have a better song I found for him to play, it's going to describe Ikuto very well, it's much more heart-touching than his original.  
**

**Please check out my other stories if you wish, although they aren't as great as this or the oneshots... well just check out the oneshots, they aren't as crappy as the rest of my stories :P**

**Review? :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So yeah.. no new reviews so far on this story but that's cool..**

**I don't own.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ha! I won, Kukai!" Utau yelled triumphantly, shooting up in bed.

"...wait huh?"

Utau was greeted with the familiar pale purple walls of her room and her massive king-sized bed. Sunshine was streaming brightly through her windows as she groggily rubbed her tired eyes.

"Must've been a dream.." She muttered.

In her sleep she seemed to be reminiscing back to a couple of weeks ago, when she offered Kukai to go out to eat with her after the final football game of the season. He had enthusiastically taken her to a ramen shop where they began a competition of who could eat the most, in which Utau had won despite her petite figure. It was the second time she had dreamt that night again in the past few weeks. Shaking her head to rid the thought, she yawned and pulled the covers away to slide off the bed to prepare for her Saturday morning with the girls.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Amu yawned half-heartedly as she blinked away the traces of sleep to the back of her mind. The frying pan sizzled and popped on the stove in front of her as she prepared breakfast; which would be containing pancakes, eggs, cinnamon toast, bacon, and some fruit salad.

She re-tied her thin but soft, pale green bathrobe and slowly shuffled over to the fridge in her bunny slippers, opening the door to extract a carton of orange juice and a gallon of milk.

Closing the door and setting the items on the table, she dumped the last of the cooked bacon onto a plate layered with paper napkins and added the steaming dish to the already set table.

_Ding Dong!_

"Can somebody get that?" She yelled irritatedly as her head came down smacking onto the wall.

_So... tired... Who the heck is at the door this early in the morning anyways?  
_

Amu had stayed up the night before working on composing a new piece to play for the piano. She only had had about four hours of sleep before being woken up by a _very_ energetic Yaya who had pleaded and puppy-eyed her way to begging Amu to cook breakfast for everyone. When Amu knew Yaya would never leave, she sighed exasperatedly and nodded, burying her face back into her sweet smelling pillow, her hopes of a lengthy morning rest forever ruined because of the hyperactive girl.

Yawning viciously almost strong enough to make it feel as if her jaw would fall off, she shuffled her bunny covered feet over to the cabinet, opening it and pulling out a pastel brown mug with a light pink interior. Not caring to shut the door to the little compartment full of shelves that held other cups, Amu proceeded over to the automatic home brewing coffee/tea maker which sat patiently for her on the marble counter, much like the ones that you see in a Doctor's waiting room for patients.

_Ding Dong! DingDong DingDong DingDong DingDong DINGGGDONG!_

"GIRLS!"

Amu cringed at the sudden forte her voice had made, her ears were rather sensitive at the moment and her shouting her lungs out would only make her body feel even more languid and worn-out.

"Got it!" Yaya sing-songed from the living room.

Amu sighed as she reached for a little disposable plastic container which sealed green tea leaves inside. Pushing a round button which made the machine open up its top, Amu threw away the empty coffee container inside and replaced it with the one she held in her hand, forcing it down until a little 'pop' was heard, signalling that the tiny cup was inserted correctly. As soon as her palm closed the top onto the container and pushed the power button, the machine came to life as it let out an immediate buzz, soon transforming into a hushed whisper which indicated steam going on inside. When the contraption finished its noise, a stream of water shot down and into the awaiting mug, the calming scent of green tea filling the air around Amu. She inhaled the aroma contently, a smile making its way onto her lips.

"Hey Hinamori!"

Amu turned only her head to see Kukai grinning at her as he entered the kitchen, the rest of his group and the girls following in behind him.

"Boy it smells great in here! I could sniff what you were cooking all the way from our place and I was right!" The ecstatic man exclaimed as he saw the still steaming hot food resting on the huge kitchen table.

Yaya jumped up and down with excitement. "It's a pajama breakfast party!"

Everyone laughed simultaneously and Amu looked down at herself before joining in.

She gestured lightly towards the feast. "Help yourselves but I guess I'll have to make some more since I only cooked enough for us five living in the house."

Nagihiko shot her a warm smile but shaking his head. "That's alright, we brought over some food of our own to add on. I am also the chef of the house."

He and Tadase held out some plastic-wrapped plates and trays containing regular toast, more eggs, muffins, waffles, sausage, and scones, which were still fresh and hot from the sign of a light fog forming on the plastic.

Amu gave them a relieved and thankful smile before everyone grabbed their seats at the table. Lulu went to the pantry to grab the bottle of maple syrup and a roll of their good napkins while Utau and Rima came up next to Amu to fetch some forks, plates, and cups before heading back. Amu grabbed her now finished mug of blistering hot green tea and turned fully around, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Thanks Amu and Nagihiko!" Yaya chirped loudly as everyone also murmured their thanks and dug in.

Her eyes scanned across the room while she lightly blew into her tea. Something was missing.. but what? After a few moments, it hit her that some_body_ was missing.

Amu's brow furrowed. "Hey guys, aren't you missing a person?"

The joyous chatter stopped as everyone looked around.

"Oh yeah, Ikuto's in the bathroom." Kukai told her, his mouth full with huge morsels of food.

She giggled softly at his facial expression. His cheeks looked like he was hiding dozens of acorns and on the corner of his mouth, a little dribble of syrup came down.

"It's so early..." A voice rang out.

Ikuto blinked his eyes very slowly and repeatedly with a blank expression as everyone turned to look at him. He was dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts and a matching beater, showing off his toned upper body and muscular arms. Amu forced herself to hold back her emerging blush.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Come join us!"

Ikuto took the empty seat beside Kairi and Lulu as he picked up his fork and stabbed a circle of pancake with one hand while grabbing the bottle of syrup in another. After drizzling the gooey liquid on top, he cut off a portion and stuffed it into his mouth, his eyes wandering around listlessly before stopping on Amu.

_Oh no.._ she thought.

He swallowed his bite and smirked furtively at her, his eyes glancing up and down her body at the unfamiliar style of clothes that was new to him.

She blushed unconsciously and shot him a short glare.

His shoulders slightly shook as he kept quiet his own laugh. She narrowed her eyes before huffing and looking away to take a sip of her now cooled down tea.

_Mmm... This is so good._

Amu inwardly smiled in her own bliss of tea heaven.

"Amu, why don't you join us?"

That is... until Tadase snapped her out of it.

"H-Huh? Oh no, I'm not hungry.. T-Thanks!"

Giving him a reassuring look, she blushed and stared down into the mug that she held.

_He's so cute..._

"Aw come on Amu-chi! I woke you up early to cook this food and you won't even have a bite?" Yaya pouted at her, chewing in small motions to not ruin her cute expression.

She sighed, removing herself from her comfortable position on the edge of the counter.

"Fine.."

She looked around the table before spotting the empty seat next to Tadase and Utau, a little heat rising up to her face as she walked over and seated herself, placing her mug onto the table. Unfortunately, this seat happened to be right across from Ikuto who raised his brow at her, noticing the light blush on her cheeks.

"Here you go!" Tadase smiled politely at her, handing her a clean plate and fork.

She graciously took it from his hands and returned the friendly expression. "T-Thank you."

Fork in hand, Amu grabbed a slice of one of the many cinnamon toasts that she had made and a flap of pancake. Biting down into the sweet and slightly spiced woody tasting bread, she 'Mmm-ed' in satisfaction.

Nagihiko caught her eye and grinned. "Hey Amu, you really should give me the recipe for the cinnamon toast!"

"Only if you teach me how to bake your scones and muffins!" Amu reached over and took a bit of each, eating them and shooting Nagihiko a jubilant look.

He laughed heartily. "It's a deal."

After finishing up her toast, Amu brushed her hands off and started cutting into the pancake.

"... Can someone pass me the syrup?"

"Ikuto has it." Utau said next to her, daintily picking at a blueberry muffin.

Amu turned to Ikuto and looked at him expectantly, holding out her hand.

He pretended to ignore the look and speared two more round pancakes, picking up the bottle and barely squeezing as it dripped down for what seemed like an eternity. The stream of syrup was about as thin as a toothpick. After what seemed like forever, the cooked dough was finally covered with the thick liquid and he handed the bottle to her. Amu took the chance without hesitation and snatched it out of his hands, making sure that he received a vicious glare.

After she has poured herself a decent amount, Amu cut into the pancake and popped it in her mouth, indulging the sweet and soft, fluffy texture and flavor of the bite.

"So what are you boys doing after this?" Lulu asked everyone curiously.

They took a moment to ponder.

"Hm... I'm not sure. We could do something later in the day but maybe after this meal we should go back home to sleep some more.." Kukai patted his tummy contently.

"How about we go to a park or something?" Yaya grinned.

Everyone went silent for a second.

"Yes, excellent idea!" Nagihiko nodded his head.

Amu smiled. "Of course.."

Rima's face contained her inscrutable expression. "Okay."

Utau sighed. "It's been awhile.."

"If everyone wants to go then I'm fine with that." Tadase added.

"Same here." Kairi agreed.

Ikuto blinked a couple of times. "I'm too old for the park."

Everyone suddenly made some kind of gesture or sound.

"You can stay home then!" Yaya pouted. "You're boring."

Kukai chuckled heartily at this and patted her head.

Amu daintily speared a strawberry from the bowl of fruit salad and took a small bite. Munching thoughtfully, she reminisced back to the time when she last went to the park, which was long ago.

_"Big sis! Can you come push me, pwease?"_

_Amu smiled at her little sister and nodded._

_Going up behind her, she set her hands on the chains and started to run back and forth until Ami was high enough in the air to let go._

_"Whee~!" The little girl squealed with joy._

_Amu was about 12 at that time. It was a clear, sunny day at the park near the Hinamori household and Midori, her mother, decided that it was a perfect day to get some fresh air. Without further hesitation, Tsumugu, the father, quickly grabbed his camera as his wife packed snacks._

_Amu grinned at her sister who was enjoying herself very much on the swing as she stood behind to help propel her further up into the sky._

_"How adorable!" Her father exclaimed, not wasting time to quickly snap many pictures of his two daughters._

_Amu's mom chuckled to herself and picked up the lunch basket._

_"Come on my wonderful husband and beautiful daughters, it's time for lunch!"_

Smiling discreetly to herself, Amu finished the last of the strawberry that she had and stood up to start collecting trash.

"I think it's a wonderful plan you guys." She beamed.

Nagihiko stood up quickly. "I'll help you clear the table."

Tadase followed suit and began collecting the plates and forks with them, 'clinks' being heard as they stacked everything together.

With her hands full, Amu made her way over to the massive sink and set the things she held down. Grabbing a light blue sponge, she quickly squirted some nice smelling dish soap on it as she turned on the water, starting to wash the many dishes that everyone added to the sink as they all cleared the table.

"Let me help you, Amu." Nagihiko appeared at her side and rinsed the soapy plates and silverware that she handed him.

Shooting him a grateful smile, they continued the chore together.

Once everything was set in the dish rack to dry, they turned around to interrupt the chatter behind them between their friends.

"How about we go do our own things for a bit and meet back around.. 5? By then the park should be empty and the weather won't be as hot." Amu suggested, yawning. "I could really use some sleep, I only had four hours of it."

Lulu nodded. "Okie doke!"

Everyone followed with nods and agreements as they left the kitchen and headed to the front door.

"See you all soon." Tadase said to the girls, but his smile lingered for a moment longer on Amu.

She blushed and returned the look, hurriedly shooing everyone outside, keeping her eyes on the back of Kukai's head. Once the boys were on the other side and the door was shut, quietness immediately filling up the humongous house, Amu sighed.

"Girls can you clean up whatever is left? I need some shut-eye."

Utau grinned. "Okay, thanks for breakfast!"

The rest of the girls shooed Amu away as they headed back for the kitchen.

She let out a monstrous yawn and made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Stretching wearily, she removed her thin bathrobe and slippers to be free in her sleeping clothes, a dark gray tank top and a pair of black shorts that only went about an inch down her thigh. Revealing as it is, nobody important besides her friends were around and she dressed like that all the time at home.

Amu let out a happy sigh as she sprinted to her bed, which beckoned for her _very_ persuasively with a dozen pillows calling her name. It was a giant king-sized bed that had a white covering and white thin blanket underneath a light pink comforter. Once she landed onto the soft mattress, she pulled up the blanket and comforter on top of her, snuggling into the cool, silky smooth-like feeling. Amu breathed in her familiar strawberry scent on the pastel pink pillow she was laying on. Six were pink, and six were white. Two of each color were really big rectangular pillows that could be used just for decor or snuggling with, another two were just the ones you sleep on, and the last pairs were miniature cylinders. Her bed was big enough for all of them to line across in a row (big big big big, medium medium medium medium, and small small small small).

Amu slowly closed her eyes and evened her breathing. A moment later, she frowned. Her bed was rather warm. Usually she would have to warm it up herself but not in this particular instant. Her eyes shot open and she rolled closer to the center of her bed. Suddenly her face and arms came in contact with something unusually hard, heat radiating off of it.

_What the..._

"AHHHHH!"

Her covers flew up to reveal a still body resting on her bed.

The body stirred, stretching and yawning before throwing the blankets back on to hide themself.

Appalled, Amu's mouth gaped open as she yet again snatched the covers back.

"...Stop..."

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?"

Ikuto sat up and rubbed his eyes. He turned to blinked at her once, twice, before dropping back onto one of her pillows.

"You disturbed my from my sleep.."

"I DON'T CARE. THIS IS MY ROOM. WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?"

He cringed, his ears still sensitive from just waking up. "Stop yelling."

Amu immediately shut her mouth, biting her lip before trying again.

"Ikuto... what are you doing here?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I tend to nap a lot."

"But why _my _room?"

"I don't know. The bed looked the softest and plus it was darker in here than all the other rooms." He shrugged.

"...wow."

His eyes opened and skimmed across the room, taking in his surroundings before landing on Amu. It wasn't until he saw her that his infamous smirk appeared on his lips.

"W-What?" Amu raised a brow.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

She frowned. "Get out of my room first!"

"Too bad." Ikuto pulled the blankets back up and turned his body to his side, facing her.

She glared into his irritatingly alluring blue eyes and tried to push him off the bed. After a minute of huffing and puffing to make him fall, she failed miserably and gave up. All she did was rock him back and forth but never enough for him to roll onto his back. He watched her with an amused look as she pulled the covers over herself and turned her back on him, muttering some incoherent words under her breath, but Ikuto was still able to catch them nonetheless, only making his smirk grow wider every second.

Amu finally calmed down and attempted to get some sleep again, closing her eyes. She grabbed a pillow and stuck it behind her so that there would be some type of 'boundary' between her and the sly man in her bed who refused to leave. Burying herself into her pillow once more, she emptied her mind of thoughts and began to drift away, farther down into peaceful slumber. Suddenly she felt a chill behind her back which was immediately replaced by something even warmer than the pillow. A pair of arms snaked around her waist and she was pulled back onto something hard, or better yet, a well-toned chest. An enticing cologne engulfed her as well as Ikuto's body, causing Amu to blush shortly after being aware of the situation.

"W-What are you doing?" She snapped at him. Unfortunately, half of her tone was sharp and angry like she had wanted, but the other was reluctant and shaky.

Ikuto had noticed this and chuckled lightly, his vibrations from his body transferring to Amu. Her blushed turned a deeper shade of pink as she struggled with all her might to get out of his grip. Just when she was at her strongest and couldn't breath, he finally let go, to her surprise. Suddenly she felt gravity increase as she rolled over.

"Ah!" Her eyes shut.

Arms wrapped around her again just in time to pull her up back onto the bed, keeping her from face-planting onto the floor. Amu's breath was slightly faster than usual while she processed what happened.

"Thanks..." She muttered.

Ikuto yawned. "No problem. Hey Amu?"

"Hm?" She turned to glance at him.

He gave her a coy look. "Nice pajamas."

Hearing this, Amu looked down.

"Y-YOU PERVERT!" She tried to cover her chest as she hastily grabbed the blankets.

He chuckled shortly and scooted three feet away from her to the other side of the bed, resuming sleeping position.

At this, Amu felt the littlest twinge of sadness but immediately following after, her heavy burden of the need for sleep fell over. Thinking that Ikuto would say nothing else, she grabbed the pillow and stuck it between them again, before her eyes gradually sealed, quickly taking her off into a deep and tranquil rest.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Amu awoke to a pounding outside of her door and some light yells and screams.

"Unnn.." She rolled over and flopped onto her belly, arms and legs sprawled across her bed.

Suddenly she felt... nothing.

Her fingers felt the bed spread. Her arms swept across her range. Immediately, Amu shot up and looked to her left.

No one.

_Ikuto must've woken up and left.._

Stretching slowly, she wiggled her way out of bed and threw on a pair of sweats over her shorts, not caring about her tank top.

_Nobody is here yet anyways, right?_

"Eeeek!"

Amu cringed at the abrupt high-pitched noise coming from the hallways through her closed door.

_What in the world?_

Combing her fingers through her slightly tangled hair, she turned the knob to her door and threw it open. Rubbing her eyes, she stepped out and inhaled deeply.

"AH!"

Suddenly Amu found herself being pushed as someone collided with her. Before she could fall, that person had quick enough reflexes to make sure to not knock them both to the ground.

"Sorry Amu!" Yaya apologized hastily, before running off again. Kukai followed shortly holding something unusual in his hand.

He paused to shoot her a friendly grin. "Hey Sleeping Beauty! Had a nice nap?"

Amu smiled half-heartedly and nodded, still hazy and tired from just waking up.

"What time is it?"

"It's four, we have about an hour till we leave, Hinamori!"

"Thanks."

Kukai flashed another grin before heading downstairs after the squealing Yaya, who was met by Utau who also shrieked and ran with her. Amu softly laughed as she made her way down the stairs, unconsciously doing a cheerleading routine with her arms.

"Hey Amu!"

Rima looked up from the TV show she was watching as gave her a small smile. Amu grinned back before running to her, jumping onto the humongous couch. The girls giggled with each other before facing to watch the TV, Pretty Little Liars showing a re-run.

"Dude... Hanna and Aria are so gorgeous.." Amu murmured.

"I love the way Spencer dresses! But Emily looks so freaking naturally pretty!"

The scene then changed to the school, the four girls walking into their English classroom.

"Good morning class." The television said.

Amu and Rima squealed together. "Oh. My. God."

"It's.." Rima trailed off.

Amu finished. "EZRA FITZ!"

"WHERE?" Lulu popped out from behind, hopping over the couch and onto the seats. "He's so dreamy..."

Utau and Yaya stopped their crazy behavior to pause with the rest of the girls.

"He's so hot..." Utau sighed blissfully.

"Mmmhm!" Yaya nodded.

Amu smiled. "Why is he so gorgeous? I want to meet him so bad!"

Kukai passed by and stopped, seeing the girls in a complete swooning trance. Laughing to himself he motioned the rest of the guys over from where they were and headed to one of the armchairs. The male group gathered up and watched the girls as the ogled over the TV actor. They sighed with goofy looks on their faces and squealed with excitement.

"This is some intense chick flick huh?" Kukai wondered aloud, a bit too boisterously.

Suddenly he felt five intense glares on him.

"This is not a chick flick! It's one of the best shows ever!" Lulu snapped.

The rest of the girls nodded furiously in unison. "Yeah!"

Nagihiko chuckled. "Okay, Kukai was just kidding."

"He better be!" Rima narrowed her eyes.

Tadase let out a shaky laugh. "Shall we go to the park now?"

Immediately, the faces of the group on the couch brightened up quite noticeably.

"We're all ready!" Yaya chirped.

Kairi nodded but moved his head in Amu's direction. "Not quite."

Wondering what he meant, the pinkette glanced down, to see herself in the sleep clothes she had on from earlier along with the sweat pants that she threw on. She let out a deafening shriek before quickly jumping off the couch and zipping upstairs.

Everyone laughed heartily.

"Where's Ikuto?" Utau asked.

Kukai shrugged. "Back at the house I think? He said something about meeting us up later."

Once Amu had changed into a decent pair of clothes, she slowly made her way downstairs to the front door where everyone stood waiting for her, her face tinted with a light pink from embarrassment. Everyone slipped on their shoes and headed outside to the cars parked on the driveway. Quickly filling up the empty seats of two cars, the engines revved to life and began driving off to the park for an evening of child-like fun.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

"EEEEK!" Utau and Yaya were now joined by Lulu as Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase chased the girls around. They laughed hysterically as they swiftly dodged the oncoming men who were advancing towards them.

A few meters away, Rima and Amu sat quietly on a bench watching the whole lively scene. Nagihiko had gone to pick up food and drinks from a nearby fast food place and Ikuto had not yet shown up. The two girls sat in silence as their eyes wandered from moving figure to figure. Rima sighed. Amu glanced at her friend and immediately smiled. She quickly snatched her hand and pulled her towards the humongous playground to the side. At first, Rima glared at Amu for her sudden child-like behavior but it was immediately replaced with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Amu lead Rima up the winding stairs and took her to the biggest slide the playground had. Plopping them both down on their rears and making sure they were side-by-side, she flashed her friend a quick grin, receiving one in return.

"Ready?"

The blonde nodded.

The two began letting gravity pull them down the slippery path as they emitted a small sound of laughter. Quickly, Amu pushed Rima and herself down onto their backs to increase their speed. When they reached the end, they both sat up and glanced at each other. Suddenly, their giggles were multiplied massively as they got a look at each other's appearance. Hair was sticking out from every side of their head and dancing in the slight breeze.

Meanwhile, the other teens who were occupied at catching each other looked over to see the two cracking up on the slide. They paused their endless game and jogged over, immediately breaking into laughter as well when they saw the predicament.

Yaya grinned and she hugged the two tightly. "You guys are so silly!"

Wiping a tear from her eye, Amu looked up at the group in front of them, a brilliant plan suddenly popping into her mind.

"Do you guys want to race?"

Kukai grinned and nodded animatedly, along with everyone else. When her eyes landed on Tadase, he gave her a handsome smile and urged her to continue. Seeing this, she felt heat rising to her cheeks as she quickly looked over to someone else.

"Well I was thinking of doing a big obstacle course. We would start from over there by that one oak tree in the fields. From there, we will run to the playground where we enter at those stairs..."

Amu pointed to the different parts of the course as she explained with much excitement in her voice. When she finished, everyone headed out to the fields and to the oak tree. There, they gave each other words of encouragement before getting into running position. Kairi walked off to the side and made eye-contact with everyone. They had voted him unanimously to be the spectator, to make things fair. Once receiving everyone's nod of approval, the race was ready to begin.

"On your marks... Get set... GO!"

And with this, everyone had sped off.

The race had commenced. At first, every person was tied for the lead, but moments passed before Kukai, Utau, and Amu took over. Another few seconds later, they had traded places with Tadase, Lulu, Yaya, and Rima who stole their place. When the playground had neared, the three soon emerged forward to regain their spots. Suddenly, a burst of energy ran throughout Amu's body and she hastened her sprint, becoming the ultimate supremacy for the moment. Reaching the stairs, she quickly scrambled up and turned, facing the monkey bars which were suspended high into the air away from the ground. Glancing behind, she saw that her other rivals were making their way up the stairs as well. Her head shot forward and she flung herself across to the other side. Hopping off onto the wood-chipped floor, she jogged to her next challenge. Reaching the gigantic rope net, she grabbed hold onto one of the handles and shimmied up, but as abruptly as she had started, her foot became entangled with the ropes, making her pause for a moment to free herself.

"Better luck next time, Hinamori!"

Suddenly, Kukai had zoomed past her and clambered up the net himself, Utau right at his heels. Finally free of the predicament, Amu finished the rest of her way up to the top and looked back, seeing the others beginning their climb. Laughing inwardly to herself at the sudden change in mood of the competition, she flew off, following the two ahead of her onto the next part of their great race.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Seven worn out teens lay sprawled out onto the neatly trimmed field grass, panting quite heavily from just finishing the contest. Their lungs felt as if any moment, they would give way and burst, just as their legs had done, only sending them flying onto the earthy ground instead.

Rima had surprisingly been the champion of the whole thing. No one had expected it at all, since she was last for the most part, but that all changed when everyone had pushed and shoved their way all at once onto the big bridge, making it hobble and jerk immensely, threatening to fling them all off. Wasting no time, Rima gripped somebody as she furtively maneuvered her way across, hastily trying to finish the course, and thus in the end, she was crowned victorious.

"Did you... get that... on tape Kairi?" Kukai breathed ferociously.

"Sure did."

Kukai rolled over onto his stomach. "I still can't believe... that the short blondy... would beat us!"

Rima sat up and narrowed her eyes. "Call me what you want but I still beat you even IF you play football. I play soccer so ha!"

The blonde stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"Wait, I play soccer too! Football is just the sport us guys play!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

She smiled deviously. "Utau and I will challenge you one day."

"W-What?" Her friend shot up with disbelief in her eyes.

"It's on! Nagihiko will join in then too!"

"Deal."

The two shook hands triumphantly.

"Hey guys! I got the food!"

Everyone looked up to see Nagihiko coming, carrying handfuls of paper bags towards them. Behind him followed Ikuto, who balanced trays of drinks in his two hands, both of them walking effortlessly in the blazing light of the evening sun.

"FOOOOOOOD!" Yaya squealed.

Nagihiko laughed and handed out the orders of food before taking the drinks from Ikuto and passing it around.

"Thanks guys." Amu gave them both a shy smile before drinking her medium smoothie and digging into her small fries.

Amu wasn't the type that liked fast food, she would feel disgusted after half a burger or something extra greasy. Hotdogs, fries, and chicken nuggets she could handle but burgers and sodas were on her list of big no-nos. Dipping her last few fries into sweet and sour sauce, she quickly brushed off her hands and collected her trash, getting up to throw it away. Fortunately, the garbage bin was close by, situated near the swings. When Amu emptied her hands, she stood in place, reluctantly staring at the empty seat. Suddenly, her mood getting the best of her, Amu grinned widely before jogging over to the spot and plopping down. Her feet immediately began working as they started to propel her back and forth, gently.

Out of the blue, she felt the presence of somebody next to her. Glancing over, she saw the expressionless blue-haired man stroll over, his thoughts appearing to be somewhere else.

"Hey Ikuto.."

Snapping out of his trance, he noticed Amu and nodded slightly to her, grabbing the vacant seat next to her.

"Did you have a nice nap...in my bed?" Saying that took every ounce of Amu's self-control to not raise her voice. Instead, her eyebrow twitched rampantly.

"Of course."

"That's nice."

He sighed before also beginning to push himself on the swing. "I'm still tired though."

Amu snorted, but thankfully it was _very_ faint. "Of course."

"Hm.. But maybe since I'm so exhausted, I'll just sneak into your bed again."

She shot him a glare, seeing a mischievous smirk appear on his lips.

"NO!"

"You know Amu, you should also lock your balcony, some creepy pervert might sneak in at night and try to harass you."

"Are you sure that pervert doesn't happen to be _you_?"

His face showed mock disbelief. "What?"

Muttering incoherent words underneath her breath, Amu began to use all her might to make her fly high into the air. During this time, Ikuto had gotten off and said that he would 'be right back' but she just barely caught it. Emptying her thoughts, Amu smiled in a goofy manner to herself as she rose higher and higher towards the sky. It felt so good to act like a little kid again, she really needed this. Her feelings of exhaustion disappeared from her body as she concentrated on increasing her momentum. Before she knew it, Amu had made it to the top, becoming evenly horizontal with the pole that held the swing. Suddenly, fear overtook her body at the scene of being so high. Heights were one of her biggest fears and she let out a horrified shriek, gripping tightly onto the chains. It seemed that in the moment of exhilaration, she had forgotten the world around her.

Just then, as she swung back down towards the ground, she felt her body being attacked, a pair of strong arms grabbing her harshly, nails and fingers pinching flabs of her delicate skin and exerting a mighty force. The swing continued going up but this time, the abrupt force had sent Amu flying out of the seat.

She led out a blood-curdling scream at this moment, her arms and legs flailing wildly in the air.

"AMU!" Ikuto's voice sounded out to her from far away, its tone sharp and vehement.

"Amu! Amu! Amu!"

Her ears also picked up the shouts and calls of the rest of her friends, growing nearer and louder as she came in contact with the ground, wood chips being flung every which way.

A sudden surge of agony shot through her entire body. She let out a painful cry, tears springing into her eyes. Clutching her elbows, she groaned at the drastic ache, her eyes shutting tightly in torment.

When able to open her lids again, she looked up with a blurred vision to see an obscure figure make its way toward her. She was able to make out the faint shades of brunette containing a slight tone of red along with a few other dark figures positioned behind the blob of color before her eyes had yet again given into her suffering. Amu let out a strained cry and began to frantically sob at the discomfort. The pain was unbearable. Suddenly her wails were cut off as a blackness slowly began to swallow her, suffocating her hearing and breaths. The noises around her became more and more distant until altogether, she was taken into the lonely world of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: It's VERY late.. I'm about to die.**

**I went through to edit this chapter and fanfic pulled out a wonderful trick on me and when I clicked save, everything was back to what I had before. I got really mad and gave up. If you guys see any mistakes point them out please.**

**Don't expect long chapters in the future, I was feeling generous. :P**

**Please review? (:  
**


End file.
